


Outlawed

by SallyoftheBates



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Gangs, M/M, Robbery, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyoftheBates/pseuds/SallyoftheBates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding the bank at gunpoint becomes the second most enjoyable thing in this town when Kyuhyun meets Sungmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story ever posted. Quite a few years ago now. It was intended to be a oneshot but was made into three after a lot of support. I apologize for the formatting i understand it can be difficult to read on computer screens.
> 
> Characters  
> Kyu: An outlaw moving from town to town with his friends holding every bank they see at gunpoint  
> Min: The director of banking with a less than professional set of interests.  
> Brute: The big guy double the size and height of Kyuhyun, Nicknamed for a reason.  
> James: the more sadistic one of the group slightly unhinged  
> Sharp: clumsy at times, Quiet but a killer on the poker table.  
> Twins: Always stick together known by no other name

Kyuhyun did final checks on his weapon as the carriage neared the groups stopping point. No words were spoken. They all knew how it was going to play out. They had planned it for days. They had monitored the sheriffs daily routine, how often him and his officers patrolled the streets. They had pinpointed a time when the bank was the least busy and when the workers were at their minimal. The more they planned, the better the success. Kyuhyun looked down his sight, dark hair falling over his eye, double checking it was positioned correctly, that the weight felt even in his hand. He ran through the plan again in his head. Enter the bank. Get everyone on the floor. Shoot the strays and the runners, the longer they could delay the sheriff the better. The Twins would babysit the hostages while the other three pointed their guns until the bags were filled. They had around ten to fifteen minutes before anyone would figure out what was happening, Or so they hoped, And in this time Kyuhyun's task was to find the bank director’s office situated on the left of the building and therefore find the vault which held the biggest prize for their hard work. The vault was for the rich and their riches. Whereas the smaller vaults in the front had codes which all the staff had memorized, this one would require the bank director himself. They couldn't possibly allow any riff-raff to touch their beloved savings and heirlooms. The Bank director wouldn’t be too hard to find, it was a small bank and these pencil pushers never strayed far from their desk. A simple threat and Kyuhyun would be in and out the vault in minutes, hauling what they could ready for the carriage to swing back around for pick up. Then they will be too far away for the sheriff to catch on to where they were bunking. Simple and flawless as always. Kyuhyun smiled to himself as he put a handful of bullets into the pocket on his chest, and no doubt tonight they will drink like they had last week. The Twins had been taking turns attempting to shoot a can off the fence and nearly shooting each other in the process, being thrown out of every saloon they spent more than an hour in, each one claiming they could handle more alcohol then passing out one after another. Kyuhyun always coming second best. But since Brute was double his height and double his weight his pride wasn't too wounded. They spent the money they steal then move on to the next down to repeat the process. There was a knock on the back of the carriage, the driver signalling for them to get ready to jump out. They all positioned themselves as they always had, and two by two jumped from the moving carriage, most landing and quickly finding their feet while Sharp tumbled and and skidded to a halt using his chin. Brute lifting him to his feet with ease, a deep laugh, which suited his build, rolling off his tongue. They walked with purpose to the entrance. Kyuhyun smirked and looked towards the group of outlaws he called his friends. James smirked back at him. Time for the fun bit.

 

Brute and Sharp went in first and headed to the front shouting their threats for everyone to get down. Screams from the staff and citizens never wavering. The Twins went in next moving to the left and right of the main floor and keeping their guns pointed at anyone who moved. Their shouts almost drowning out the screams. Brute and James were passing bags to the cashiers, their hands fumbling and they sobbed in fear of the men before them. Kyuhyun and James sauntered in after them. The Twins were doing a fine job of keeping the hostages in their place but there were more people than they had planned for and a man ran from the left heading for the door past James. Kyuhyun effortlessly without aim shot the man and he fell into James who hadn't noticed the movement. James caught the man and laughed as he threw him to the floor and kicked the body at his feet. Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh at the sick man. James pointed his gun past Kyuhyun who turned to notice two women were trying to slowly slide past them. A shot rang out and one of the ladies fell to the floor blood on her chest. Kyuhyun pointed his gun at the other, a pretty brunette, her eyes wide, an innocence emanating off her. Kyuhyun smirked and the girl joined her friend on the floor. James' laugh echoed behind him followed by a "whoooo" of joy. Kyuhyun walked past him patting him on the shoulder as he headed for the left side of the bank. James could handle it from here. He took a sparing glance at the rest of the group, the Twins had bags next to their feet now with their guns still pointed at the innocent people before them. And more bags being filled with Sharp and Brute. It was going well. Kyuhyun turned his attention back to the task at hand and continued down the only corridor going left. There was a door first to his left and one further to his right. He kicked the first, lock busting open and nothing but a table and chair inside. He stepped out and headed for the only place it could be. Kicking the door to his right and stepping in he was greeted with the sight of a large vault door. He smirked and rounded the door gun poised. The room was average in size. Bookshelves most likely for decoration rather than use on the left and right walls. Picture frames hung with certificates on the back above filing draws. And in the centre, a desk, and a man. Kyuhyun looked down his sight at the man. He was writing, pretending he hadn't heard Kyuhyun kick down the door. His dark hair reaching his eyes which were framed with round glasses, his eyes only darting through the paperwork. His white shirt had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top two buttons undone while his blazer hung on the back of his chair along with his tie. He didn't look entirely professional right now but he looked like the man Sharp had described to be the bank director. Kyuhyun refusing to be ignored spoke up, voice loud and prominent in the quiet room.

"I suggest you get down on the floor."

The man continued writing eyes only flicking to Kyuhyun's form in front of him.

"I have to finish this paperwork of a robbery we had today," the man's voice was soft and casual compared to Kyuhyun's sharp threatening tone.

"Get down on the floor" Kyuhyun repeated.

"Weather I'm here or on the floor I'm clearly not making an effort to stop you so what does it matter?"

Kyuhyun stepped forward anger flaring at the disobedient man in front of him.

"Get on the floor or I shoot. Don't waste my time. I hate people wasting my time."

The man glanced back at Kyuhyun before replying.

"If you hate wasting time why are you telling me to lay down on the floor when you will need me to get back up to open that door. He gestured towards the vault behind Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun's anger snapped as he realised the man was right, angry that it wasn't going as planned. He moved forward pressing the gun to the bank director’s head forcing the man to look at him.

"Open the fucking door or you die. Understand?"

The bank director not breaking eye contact, resolve unwavering.

"You didn't say please. I presume you have a lot of money and manners don't cost anything." 

Kyuhyun growled in frustration.

"Open the fucking door...please...or you die."

The bank director forced back a smirk as he stood up and walked around his desk and towards the vault. Kyuhyun following him with his gun. Watching the graceful movements of the infuriating man before him. His eyes flickered up and down the form before him. The shallow arch of his back visible through the material of the shirt that Kyuhyun realized was too big for his shape. The pants were the same. Too big but still hinting the man was hiding his best assets. The man turned around his back inches away from the vault and Kyuhyun's eyes trained back on his face, lifting his gun back up realising he had let it drop.

"What's your name?"

Kyuhyun gave the man a confused look. But seeing as enough people knew his name and face and it still hadn't affected his success he didn't see the harm.

"Kyuhyun."

The man smiled. And fumbled with the quill he still held in his hand.

"Kyuhyun," he repeated his eyes looking above him as if committing it to memory.

Kyuhyun scowled at him and the man spoke again.

"Kyuhyun, I'm not going to open the vault for you."

Kyuhyun let the gun drop a bit lower.

"Why?" He mentally punched himself for being an idiot as the bank director gave him a look of 'are you serious?'.

He lifted the gun back to the man’s face.

"Open it or I'll kill you, simple."

"I’m not going to be able to open the vault if I'm dead, Kyuhyun, what good will killing me do?"

"Relieve my anger."

The bank director’s laugh floated into the air.

"Well there is that."

"Open the door."

The others head shook a pity smile decorating his face.

Kyuhyun's anger flaring again he pushed the director by the shoulder into the vault door pressing his gun below his chin and raising his face to Kyuhyun’s. The director showing no signs of fear if he had any. Kyuhyun watched as the man studied his face as Kyuhyun studied back. Noticing the dark eyes, an odd flick of blond hair under the dark brown, the gentle curve of his jaw and lips curving so perfectly any girl would want to own or kiss. And Kyuhyun found the urge to do the latter. The annoying piece of shit before him was attractive and that only made Kyuhyun hate him more. Kyuhyun opened his mouth to make a final threat as James’ voice came from the door.

"Times up Kyuhyun time to leave, kill him and let's go." James left again and Kyuhyun's anger flared and he stepped back gun now at arm’s length pointing into the bank directors face.

"You should have just opened the goddamn door."

The man stared at Kyuhyun over the gun, no words, no emotions. Just watched Kyuhyun. He had to admit it was going to be a shame to kill such a pretty face. He smirked as he admired the man's nerve. Still staring. He would have been a great asset had he been part of his group. Maybe he didn't have to kill him. But then again. That's another face that remembered his own and that was dangerous. Yet Kyuhyun was used to dangerous. The more dangerous the more fun. The more chance of getting caught and spending his days in a cell. Kyuhyun didn't want that. He would rather die. So he couldn't let him live. Such a waste. His finger settled on the trigger. He pushed feeling the point between dead and alive. He stared into the eyes again. Looked to the lips. Relaxed in its natural pout. ~One last look. Ok...Now...No?. What are you doing?.. Just do it...~

James voice came from down the corridor and Kyuhyun's eyes moved to the direction.

"Kyuhyun, now! We have to go." followed by multiple shouts and gun shots.

Kyuhyun's eyes shot back to Sungmin. ~ok...one...two...~ Kyuhyun growled and gripped the shirt of the man before him. Stepping forward and pulling the man the rest of the way until their lips met in a rough exchange. A brief moment which gave him a bigger adrenaline rush than holding a bank at gunpoint. He broke off and pushed the man back against the safe, turned and left. He ran down the corridor and picked up two bags of four that James had to his side with one hand and used the other to walk and shoot at the remaining officers before them. They all grabbed their bags and made for the door. The carriage rolled up outside and two more people died. They threw in the bags and jumped in as the carriage began moving. Kyu glanced back as he ran to see the sheriff and some men from the town round the corner. He smirked and grabbed Brute’s hand as he was hauled into the carriage. Watching the sheriff throw down his hat in an over dramatic fashion. The men in the carriage celebrating already. With the haul being bigger than expected, they hadn't noticed that Kyuhyun had failed to get in the biggest vault, But Kyuhyun did... and he swore he felt those lips move against his own.

 

The group walked Into the saloon. This town was bigger than the others they had spent time in. It wasn't just one of each shop on one road. This had multiple streets and each street claims to be the best and people didn't stray far from their street in their attempts at being a good neighbour. It was risky going to a saloon only three streets away from the only bank in town but as James had said.

"Anyone who would recognise us will be too traumatised and shivering under their petticoats to leave their home". They were persuaded and if push came to shove...every man had his price. They all crowded around the bar. Each getting their drink and one by one going about their leisure. Brute joined a few men partaking in arm wrestling, the Twins watching a game of checkers two elderly gentlemen were playing. Sharp sat down at a table of men playing poker while James found the most reasonable looking bar wench and centred his attention on flirting his way under her skirt. Kyuhyun himself sat at the bar. Bottle between his hands, slumped over seething over the day’s events. Usually he would partake in a poker game or a woman but right now he was happy in his pity party. Kyuhyun was always in control, he was the one with the gun, he was the one calling the shots. He absolutely wasn't the one to be played for a fool by some guy in a stiff suit. He absolutely wasn't the type to go around kissing men. Men. He couldn't imagine kissing men. James was the better looking in his group of friends but the thought of kissing him made his lips curl in disgust. There were better things to kiss in the stables. No, Kyuhyun wasn't attracted to men. Except him, but maybe it was due to the situation, adrenaline or something. Kyuhyun growled under his breath. Choosing to pretend it never happened but it didn't lighten his mood. He was still pissed off with himself. That vault was his task. It was simple yet he didn't do it. He didn't even make the person that got in his way pay for it. What kind of outlaw was he? What kind of man was he? He took a swig of his drink as someone sat next to him.

"Rough day?"

Kyuhyun 'hmm'ed’ in response his eyes going to the man next to him then turning wide in fear of who it was.

"Yeah me too but my day was more eventful than usual so I welcome the change."

Kyuhyun’s eyes shifted to each member of his group and his hand automatically snaked to his gun in case the man was about to scream that Kyuhyun was the man who robbed the bank or even worse have people lying in wait to arrest them all.

The man’s breathy laugh caught his attention.

"It's alright you’re safe, I'm not here to hand you in."

Kyuhyun studied his face for signs of a lie.

"It wasn't my money you stole, what do I care if you're caught or not," the man said under his breath so no one but kyuhyun could hear. Kyuhyun relaxed deciding it was safe and turned back to his drink but continued to study the man from the corner of his eye. He was a lot different from a few hours ago, he sat with his back and elbows leant against the bar, watching the people around him. His hair was blond now and Kyuhyun recalled seeing a flash of it under his brown hair earlier. He must wear a wig to work. Noting that it was pretty strange he moved on to the next change he noticed. His eyes, they were lined in dark pencil that made his iris' look even darker and shaped them in a way Kyuhyun could only describe as sexy. The man turned towards him and he quickly looked back to his beer.   
"Your friends seem happy, why the long face Kyuhyun?"   
The way his name sounded in that voice appealed to him. Made him want to hear it more. Trying to ignore it he grunted and gave the man a 'you know why' look.   
"You know I had double the amount of paper work to do because of you and your friends" he turned to look at Kyuhyun. "I hate paperwork, Kyuhyun"  
His name again. Kyuhyun grunted staring at his drink.   
"Sorry about that."  
"Are you really?"  
Kyuhyun only smirked, eyes still trained in the moisture on his bottle.  
"I didn't think so," Sungmin spoke with a hint of amusement mixed with his words. After a moment he continued and turned towards Kyuhyun.  
"You didn't get what you wanted though."  
Kyuhyun confused, looks at the man and instantly regrets the decision before replying.  
"What?"  
"The vault was right there in front of you and you didn't get inside it," the man went back to watching the bar full of people.  
Kyuhyun reminded of his earlier annoyance snapped at the man.  
"What's your point?"  
The director ignored the snap and spoke again.  
"And even though It was me who stopped you." He turned his eyes to meet Kyuhyuns. "You didn't kill me."  
Kyuhyun remembered how annoying this man was.  
He snorted "I should have."  
"But you didn't." Kyuhyun spared a glance at the man. “Why didnt you, Kyuhyun?”  
Kyuhyun looked into the dark lined eyes. His gaze flickered to the dark decorated shirt that hugged the directors body in a way the office shirt never could. The dark jeans that hugged his surprisingly toned legs. The forearm that rested between them, a silver decorated band that hung off his slim wrist leading to slim fingers and well looked after nails that Kyuhyun wished would run down his back. His eyes moved back to the man’s eyes, he dared a look at his lips. They looked soft, the sharp bow shape appealed to him as much as it had the first time. He let himself remember the feeling of them, they weren't as soft as they looked, but softer than his own. He imagined them moving against his own. All he had to do was move forward and he could feel them again. He was pulled out of his head by the man’s voice.  
“If you’re going to kiss me again, i wouldn't advise doing it in front of your friends.” He gestured his head to Brute who was cheering from beating the newest competitor to his strength.   
Kyuhyun embarrassed at being caught grunts and turns back to his drink. The man let out another light laugh that Kyuhyun decided he didn't mind the sound of, and turned his head back to the crowd behind Kyuhyun.   
“Sungmin.”  
“What?”  
“My names Sungmin.”  
Sungmin. Kyuhyun let it settle in his mind before deciding if he couldn't make himself not be interested in this man. He would at least pretend he was.   
“I don’t care what your name is.”  
Sungmin smirked again.  
“I thought you might need it to write in your diary of how many boys you have kissed since you started breaking the law.”  
Kyuhyun seethed. Sungmin had hit a nerve and he tried to keep his voice down while keeping a warning tone.  
“I haven't kissed any men.”  
“Good” sungmin smiled at him and looked Kyuhyun up and down making it obvious it wasn't an innocent observation. “Then i'm first on the list.” Kyuhyun stared into his eyes unable to look away until Brute slung his arm around his shoulder and pulled Kyuhyun towards him while hailing the bartender. The drink was quickly brought to the large man who let Kyuhyun go and went back to his new friends. Kyuhyun turned back to Sungmin to find him gone. He spared a glance at the door and realised he had probably left as he couldn't see the blonde hair anywhere in sight. He turned his attention back to his drink until he noticed a piece of paper next to him on the bar. He picked it up casually trying not to draw attention to himself and recognised the header of the bank he had visited earlier. Underneath was an address in elegant handwriting.

4 Centre Street

Kyuhyun screwed up the paper after looking at it briefly then put it in his chest pocket. He knew it wasn't left there for nothing. It was an invitation and he could guess what for. Sungmin's voice ran through his mind.

“If your going to kiss me again, i wouldn't advise doing it in front of your friends.”

Kyuhyun snorted. He wasn't going to go over to Center Street. He wasn't going to be made a fool of again. Show this strange man he had a weakness for him. Kyuhyun scowled to himself. Weakness. He hated being weak yet he had been. All because of him. Kyuhyun wanted to teach him a lesson but he tried to do that the first time and it didn't work. Whos to say it will the second. Kyuhyun decided to turn around and watch the people behind him. He watched Brute finish another match this time against two men at once with one hand. His eyes were trained on the spectacle in front of him but his mind was at number 4 Center Street. Was he expecting him. Did Sungmin actually think he would show up? The note almost burnt a hole through his pocket. Kyuhyun didn't want to go. He didn't want to show that Sungmin affected him. What would happen when he was there? Would sungmin kiss him? Would he feel the bluntness of those nails across his skin? The delicate hands running through his hair...Kyuhyun looked to his friends. Each one still otherwise preoccupied. The Twins were now in control of the checkers board. James had the girl giggling all over him. He tapped his fingers on the bar. It wasn't strange for one of them to disappear and appear the next morning. He looked towards the door. Back to the crowd. Tapped his hand on the bar as he made his final decision and stood up from the stool he had resided to.

He walked down the alleyway directly across from the saloon as he lit up a cigarette from a tin he had in his chest pocket. He didn't know the town but presumed Centre Street would be the centre street of the town. He was now on the next street and decided to avoid the next alleyway shortcut due to a couple immersed in a heated exchange. Kyuhyun smiled at the multiple memories he had of his own ally escapades. He continued up the road and rounded onto the next past the stables and onto what he presumed was Center Street. A sign above the barbers clarifying his presumption, he slowed his walk. Still convinced he was being a fool his feet didn't stop until he found number four. He stopped outside and took a final draw on his cigarette. Checking to see if anyone was about, he knocked on the door and leant on the frame. The door swung wide open and Sungmin stood to the side inviting Kyuhyun in without saying a word. Kyuhyun looked Sungmin up and down. He looked the same as he had fifteen minutes ago but this time Kyuhyun could see the full picture standing before him. Noticing the thin waist and toned arms he hadn't before. Sungmin had a feminine figure for a man but you couldn't deny either that he was. Kyuhyun decided that weather this was a good idea it not, right now he wanted Sungmin. Kyuhyun stepped in and Sungmin pushed the door closed behind him. Speaking when they knew no one outside would hear or see them.  
"You took your time." Sungmin smirked as he turned to lead the way through the house.   
Kyuhyun, deciding if he was going to give in he was going to do it his way, grabbed Sungmin's shoulder and pushed his back into the wall. He pressed his body into Sungmin's and threaded his fingers into his hair and gripped. A whimper escaped Sungmin and Kyuhyun smirked in triumph at wiping the smug look off Sungmin's face.  
"If you shut the fuck up this will be a lot easier on you."  
Sungmin's arrogance returned to Kyuhyun's surprise.  
"Who said I enjoyed it easy?"  
The words sent heat south through Kyuhyun’s body and he pressed his lips into sungmin’s desperately, His grip not moving from Sungmin’s hair as he took the kiss further. The feeling of those lips against his own was something Kyuhyun decided to commit to memory. He felt a pull on his belt as Sungmin pulled his waist closer. Kyuhyun complied to his wishes and ground his hips into the man before him, a ragged breath escaping Sungmin’s mouth as he tipped his head back. The sight was something to behold and Kyuhyun took his opportunity to place rough kisses on Sungmin’s neck. Marking the pale skin with his teeth when he saw fit, earning more broken breaths. He felt Sungmin’s fingers stroke the skin under his shirt, slowly burning a trail above his belt making him ache for those fingers to be lower. He grabbed Sungmin’s wrists and pulled them away before grabbing the hem of the black decorated shirt and lifting it over his head, dropping it to the floor and pulling the banker closer to him while sliding his hands down the shallow curve of his back. Arms wound around his neck and lips met his again as his hands explored the smooth skin. Needing more he pushed him back against the wall before sliding his hands down toned thighs and lifting the smaller man around his waist. The man before him adjusted to the new position winding his legs around his waist. His hands wound into Kyuhyun’s dark hair. The feeling better than imagined. Kyuhyun’s hands squeezed the flesh in his hands. He felt Sungmin’s smirk in between their rough kisses and he couldn't hold back his own.   
“Bed?” He murmured between kisses. His voice showing his desperation. A breathy reply came.  
“Behind you.” Before his lips were claimed again. Kyuhyun could feel Sungmin’s desperation in his kisses. They both needed this. He recalled seeing the doorway when he came in and walked through it, Sungmin still wrapped around him their lips still moving in sync. Upon making it to the bed Sungmin unwound his legs from Kyuhyun, Feet now firmly on the floor he pulled the jacket off Kyuhyun’s shoulders and made short work of the buttons on this shirt pushing it with the others onto the floor. Kyuhyun watched as Sungmin, hand flat to Kyuhyun’s chest, stroked down, eyes appreciating the view. Fingers waving over the slight abs at the bottom.  
“I knew you would be worth my time.” His smirk appeared again.  
Kyuhyun shook his head and laughed lightly. This guy has some issues that Kyuhyun really didn't care to think about. He pushed Sungmin to sit on the bed and watched Sungmin go to work on undoing his belt and zip. Within seconds Sungmin’s hand was wrapped around Kyuhyun, moving at a pace Kyuhyun could only see as teasing. He looked down as dark, lined eyes met his and Sungmin took in the tip. Kyuhyun’s head fell back as Sungmin’s tongue swirled around him. His hand threaded through Sungmin’s blonde hair and applied pressure. Sungmin complied. Sliding down Kyuhyun’s length. A deep moan escaped Kyuhyun’s mouth. A hum from Sungmin vibrating against him making his breath catch in his throat. He growled and pushed Sungmin to lay on the bed. He made short work of removing his boots and pants and brought his attention to Sungmin. Undoing the tight denim and sliding them off, kissing areas he thought deserved to be appreciated. He looked at the man before him as he knelt between his legs. Sungmin leant up on his elbows watching Kyuhyun. Eyes lidded, chest rising and falling along with Kyuhyun’s own laboured breaths. Pale skin, curves, muscles. It made Kyuhyun stomach do flips. It made him hungry. He licked the vain from base to head of Sungmin’s member and heard a loud breath from Sungmin. He took the tip into his mouth. Running his tongue over the slit and watched and Sungmin’s head fell back and a whimper escaped his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head. Taking in more than intended when Sungmin bucked his hips. He held the man's hips down and continued. Taking in more of Sungmin each time. Watching as the man under his ministrations fell to pieces, hands digging into the blanket on his bed, a lick of sweat adorning his forehead, breath uneven decorated with whimpers. Kyuhyun was enjoying the view. Never had he enjoyed pleasing someone this much. As long as he got his piece of cake what did it matter but Sungmin. Sungmin was a work of art and Kyuhyun was watching him being painted. Sungmin laid flat and Kyuhyun felt familiar fingers in his hair but this time they pulled and Sungmin desperately tried to buck his hips, but Kyuhyun held him down further. A frustrated whimper left Sungmin’s lips as he pulled harder on Kyuhyun’s hair. Kyuhyun bobbed his head faster. Applied more pressure with his lips and tongue earning a loud moan from Sungmin.  
“Kyuhyun…”  
His name from those lips in that breathless voice sent a wave of desperation through his body. He had to hear it again. He stopped his ministrations and leant over Sungmin. Lips meeting. Their kisses more breathless and uncoordinated than before. They shuffled onto the bed fully and Kyuhyun put himself between Sungmin’s legs, elbows on their side of Sungmin’s head, their mouths never leaving the others. Sungmin’s hands slid down his back. A whisper were it not for the heat it caused him to feel. He felt Sungmin pull his hips down and cooperated. grinding their pelvises together causing both of them to drop inhibitions and allow even the faintest of noises escape their lips. Kyuhyun continued, The sensation of Sungmin’s hips bucking to meet his own, the friction between them destroying any doubt he had about his decisions. Destroying anything in his mind that wasn't Sungmin.   
“Do it” A whisper in his ear. Breath ghosting down his neck. The faint touch of full lips.   
Kyuhyun slid his hand, following the curves of Sungmin’s body, down his outer thigh and up his inner until his hand was at Sungmin entrance. His finger stroking the entrance. Sungmin’s whimper confirming this is what he wanted. He slowly applied pressure. His finger slowly entering Sungmin. The latter’s breath quickened. Back arched into him with what Kyuhyun could only imagine as a mixture of pain and pleasure. He continued at his slow pace until Sungmin rolled his hips showing Kyuhyun he could go faster. He wasn't novice. Kyuhyun grinned and trailed kisses down Sungmin’s slender neck while he slowly added another finger. Sungmin’s moans and whimpers were getting louder. His nails digging into Kyuhyun’s back and he rolled his hips again, needing the friction inside him. Kyuhyun moved his fingers. Feeling the walls around them slowly adjust and the man below him began to dig those well looked after nails deeper. A growled sentence filled his ears.  
“You’re wasting time again, Kyuhyun.”  
Kyuhyun could only laugh. He had grown used to the sarcastic remarks and almost enjoyed them. Especially in Sungmin’s desperate voice. He removed his fingers, earning a both relieved and disappointed sigh from Sungmin. He pulled Sungmin up with his earlier roughness and got him on his knees. He forced him to turn around. and pushed his back making Sungmin lean with his hands on the headrest. He positioned himself at Sungmin’s entrance. Holding the shorter mans hips still as he slowly forced himself inside feeling the tightness around him and holding himself back from throwing his hips forward. Sungmin’s head fell forward. The only sign showing pain. Kyuhyun stroked his hand up and down the center of Sungmin’s back. His member now to the hilt he leaned forward pressing his lips to the soft skin before him. Sungmin let out a soft moan at the movement it caused inside him and pushed back into Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun watched for a moment as Sungmin slowly moved his hips. The rocking almost mesmerising but the feeling almost overwhelming. No woman Kyuhyun had been inside felt like this. No woman Kyuhyun had been inside was half as attractive as the man now moaning as he slowly rode Kyuhyun. Sungmin moved further now. Almost letting Kyuhyun fall out of him before sliding all the way back. Kyuhyun moaned at the sight and sensation.  
“Kyuhyun..”   
Knowing he had idled too long he gripped Sungmin’s hips tighter and bucked his hips to meet Sungmin’s. Another more abrupt noise left Sungmin as he did so. He continued his rhythm, one hand on Sungmin’s hip the other on his back. Tension slowly building in his stomach as he fought his impending finish. Sungmin’s head down as he moaned with every thrust and each thrust causing a more desperate moan. He pulled Sungmin toward him. His back to Kyuhyun’s chest. He wound one arm around his slim waist holding him against his bucking pelvis and the other arm up his chest holding his neck in a rough grip but not enough to hurt. He pushed in deep. A strangled cry surprising Kyuhyun.  
“Shit, Kyuhyun..”  
Taking Sungmin’s words as encouragement he continued on. Sungmin’s calls of ecstasy becoming incomprehensible and Kyuhyun’s own being something he would worry about being shameful of later. The hand wrapped around Sungmin’s waist snaked around his member. Kyuhyun was too close to pull back now. He needed to feel Sungmin come. He pumped in sync with his thrusts and before long Kyuhyun held Sungmin’s body as it trembled. Sungmin’s nails scratching deep into the back of Kyuhyun’s neck as Kyuhyun road through the tightness of Sungmin’s orgasm. Letting himself feel every nerve the walls touched he came, filling Sungmin and slightly releasing the tight hold he had on the man. Nearly falling forward until sungmin steadied them on the headboard again. He let Sungmin take some of his weight as he enjoyed his high. A light laugh running through Sungmin’s body that Kyuhyun felt at the opposite end. He let his own laugh escape and he lifted his weight off Sungmin. Pulling out as he stroked the soft skin on his back again. He laid down on his back, one arm resting over his forehead and Sungmin took up a similar position next to him. Kyuhyun looked toward him to see Sungmin looking at him with a careless smile on his face. He let his eyes drag over Sungmin’s body again. Yeah. Still attractive. Sungmin cleared his throat and Kyuhyun looked back to his face to see Sungmin with an eyebrow raised. Kyuhyun just smirked covering his eyes with his arm and returning them to the ceiling. There was no point trying to hide it now anyway


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun finished fastening up his shirt and looked around the floor for his jacket. Sungmin cleared his throat drawing Kyuhyuns attention to him. He walked towards Kyuhyun with his tight pants unbuttoned at the top. Bending he picked up the jacket and held it on his index finger towards Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun muttered a thank you and Sungmin only smirked. He looked the man up and down as he put on the jacket. The light from the candle caressing his form. Sungmin crossed his arms loosely over his chest. Kyuhyun looked to his now indifferent face. A smug look crossed as an idea entered his head. Sungmin only lifted an eyebrow.

“I might have to visit the bank tomorrow, See if we left anything behind”  
“There is nothing left at the bank, There will always be something in this house worth your effort however”

Kyuhyun laughed, Nodded his head to the attractive man he nearly killed but instead slept with in the space of a day and left the house. Walking down the moon lightened streets to his groups lodgings. 

3 days later

Kyuhyun walked down the dust filled street. The Twins a few paces ahead of him and James, engrossed in their own conversation. Kyuhyun tried to listen as James excitedly talked about his latest conquest and how he hopes tonight she will let him visit her when the streets are dark. When the streets were dark. This had become his favorite time of day. The past two nights had been a welcomed routine. He joined his friends in the bar for an hour and watched them drink themselves to oblivion. Once they had moved about to find their own entertainment he would slip out. Knowing they wouldn't give him a second thought until they were sober. He would walk to number 4 Centre Street and lightly knock on the door. On the first night he was invited in. He watched Sungmin put away a book he had been reading. Kyuhyun had guessed already he was well educated. Kyuhyun hadn't guessed it would make Sungmin even more appealing though. He remembered their bodies on the floor that night. On the second night he was pulled inside. Sungmin didn't want to waste time that day. They had spent a few more hours in the bed through the doorway to the right. Kyuhyun smiled in his memories. He was reminded of the slight sting he felt every time his shirt skimmed his back. 3 nights of blunt nails on his skin had taken its tole. He wasn't the only one with battle wounds. He recalled seeing Sungmins torso on the third night they spent together. Bruises on his abdomen. From his grip and his teeth. He had to admit, He was tired. Two fully grown men throwing each other from door to floor. Floor to wall. Wall to bed. It was tiring and his muscles ached. He wasn't bored however. Every night with Sungmin was filled with anything but boredom. Pride and what is deemed proper had been well and truly forgotten and he didn't plan on ending his enjoyment any earlier than he had to.   
He came back to present as his eyes settled on a man with a checkered shirt leaving the stables in front of them, A sorrel horse followed closely behind. He watched as the body he had become familiar with tied the horse to a fence around the stables. Delicate hands running up the horses head. Kyuhyun didn't know Sungmin had a horse. His interest piqued as they continued walking. Sungmin looked to their direction, Eyes meeting Kyuhyuns and giving a subtle smile, Then turning back to the horse which nudged its nose into the mans neck. Kyuhyun heard a laugh as he passed. Affectionate words to the animal reaching his ears. He hadn't heard Sungmins voice so light hearted before. He continued walking and glanced back. Sungmin was watching him too. He watched Sungmin lightly laughed to himself at Kyuhyuns reaction and turned back to the horse. Kyuhyun grinned as Sungmin glanced in his direction a last time. He turned back to James realizing he hadn’t been as subtle as planned but his friend was unresponsive to anything but a womans body for the moment. 

“Where are we heading?” He cut James off on his repetitive story. Realizing he had followed them out as habit rather than a cause.   
“Theres a lady that Sharp’s made acquaintance with that has invited us to get some breakfast at her lodge, I’m sure i told you this, Did i tell you this?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Then yes i did, free cooking from a proper lady. Can’t say no”  
Kyuhyun hummed in response and looked back, They were on a different street now so the stables were out of view.   
“James i’m going to skip breakfast”  
James looked at him disbelievingly.   
“You sure?”  
“Yeah i’ve got some stuff i need to do”  
“Alright” James said shrugging his shoulders. Kyuhyun tapped his hand on them and walked back up the street at a faster pace.   
He arrived outside the barn to find that Sungmin and his Horse were no longer outside. He took a peek inside to find nothing but animals. He decided to walk through, he took a moment to look at each horse to see if he could recognise the one Sungmin was so familiar with but only found they all looked the same. His attention was caught by a voice calling out commands coming from the human sized open door at back. He walked through to find what he was looking for. A moderately sized pen extended out in front of him and Sungmin stood in the center, his horse attached to a rope circling him. Sungmin occasionally flicking the large piece at his end to fall behind the horse. Kyuhyun watched as he leant on the door frame. The horse slowed down from a trot and the rope flopped over its back. Sungmins head dropped as he laughed and shook his head. Kyuhyun smiled at the sight. He watched as the man walked towards the horse. He could see his lips moving but couldn't quite hear what was being said. He undid the rope attached to the creature and walked off to the side the horse following close behind. He reached through the fence and grabbed a small bag that kyuhyun presumed he had put out of the way of the horse. He grabbed a handful and the horse ate from his hand. After a moment Sungmin placed the bag on top of one of the fence posts and got the horse to follow him to the centre again. He watched on as Sungmin climbed onto the saddle, watched the muscles visibly move in his arms, back and legs as he did so. Grabbing the reins he turned the horse around and walked it towards the edge. and began it circling the pen. Walking at first then lightly tapping it with his heel to bring it to a trot. He admired the new found beauty in front of him. The way Sungmins body rocked with the horses movements was mesmerising to him. He saw the slim waist and the curved back in a different light than he was used to. The serious yet relaxed look on Sungmins face. He then noticed the man's eyebrows knit and noticed the horse had slowed down. He watched on as sungmin tapped his heel again but the horse seemed to have decided against following orders. It walked over to the side and Kyuhyun realised what it was aiming for. The horse’s head was in the bag of food left to the side by Sungmin in seconds and Sungmin folded his arms and rested his head on the horses neck. Shaking his head in despair. Kyuhyun laughed and walked towards the man as he dismounted. Pulling the bag of food away from the horse Sungmin turned towards the laugh and gave a natural smile to Kyuhyun.  
“It was going well” Kyuhyun spoke first, amusement still heavy in his voice.  
Sungmin hummed in agreement.   
“He’s not very obedient”  
Kyuhyun laughed lightly. He stroked the horse on the nose.  
“I didn’t know you had a horse”  
Sungmin laughed under his breath and looked to the horse giving it a pat on the neck.  
“You don’t know alot about me”  
Kyuhyun could only nod his head. Sungmin was right after all. Getting to know each other had not come into the equation.   
“Clearly” he said softly. The horse nibble at his sleeve and Sungmin pushed its chin up telling it to stop.  
Kyuhyun smiled as the horse turned to nibble at the bag in Sungmins hand.  
“No you don't get this either” the horse tried again. “Stop” Sungmin ordered amusement in his voice pushing the horse away. Kyuhyun laughed.  
“What’s its name?”  
Sungmin looked at him briefly assessing whether to answer before speaking.  
“His name is Wheston”  
“Wheston?”  
Sungmin nodded deciding to give in and letting the horse stick its head into the bag.  
“How long have you had him?”  
Kyuhyun could tell Sungmin knew he was attempting to find out more about him. Kyuhyun was curious. He didn't see an issue with it.  
“Just a few years. His owner lived next to me. An older man. Mr Huckle. I helped take care of him when i could. He died and i was left with Wheston.”  
“You didn’t want a horse”  
Sungmin shook his head.  
“Why didn't you sell him?”  
Sungmin hesitated before answering.  
“I didn't trust anybody else to look after him. I don't know anybody who wants a disobedient horse. do you?”  
Kyuhyun didn't answer and Sungmin continued.  
“I'm the only one he knows now” He stroked the horse's neck as it continued to eat from the bag.   
Kyuhyun was surprised to see a side of Sungmin that contrasted the one he had spent 3 nights with. A caring and light hearted side as opposed to the sarcastic and rough he was used to.   
Sungmin scrunched up the bag and lead the horse away from Kyuhyun and to a gate further along the fence. He walked out with Wheston locking the fence behind him and walking down the side of the stables towards the front. Kyuhyun followed close behind. Sungmin tied the horse where he had earlier and reached round the corner of the front of the stables and brought out a brush and set to work getting the dust out of Wheston's coat. Kyuhyun decided to ask more questions.  
“So you don't like horses?”  
Sungmin smiled briefly at him.  
“I love horses”  
Kyuhyuns eyebrows knitted  
“But you said you didn't want one” Sungmins airy laugh filled his ears.  
“Horses are a big responsibility Kyuhyun. They cost time and money”  
“And you don't want to use your money on feeding and housing a horse?”  
Sungmin laughed again.  
“Is this an interrogation?”  
“No i'm just trying to get to know you a little” Kyuhyun spoke leaning on the wooden fence.  
“You’ll no doubt be leaving for another town soon anyway. Why get to know me if you will be leaving soon?” Sungmin folded his arms and looked at Kyuhyun.  
“So i can leave knowing that you like two things”  
“What are those then?” He returned to his grooming.  
“You like Horses”  
“And the other?” Sungmin glanced at Kyuhyun to be greeted by a smirk. Understanding he laughed and shook his head.   
Before Kyuhyun could say anything else he heard his name called behind him. He turned to see James walking towards him.  
“I’ve been looking for you, were going back, we have some things to discuss”  
Kyuhyun understanding nothing more could or would be said nodded his head and stood from his leaning position. He turned and nodded his head once to Sungmin whose face was back to the indifference he was used to. Sungmin nodded back. Before they could leave James spoke up.  
“Whos this” He nodded his head towards Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun looking back like he didn't know who was behind him eventually answered.   
“This is Sungmin, He has a horse”  
“Well i can see that” James mocked   
Kyuhyun tried to build a legitimate excuse as to why he was hanging around stables but was firing blanks. Sungmin spoke up.  
“He was considering buying a horse and wanted some tips on the best breeds”  
James looked at Kyuhyun in confusion.  
“You don't know a thing about horses”  
“I used to own a horse when i was a child. All you have to do it give them shelter what's so hard about that”  
“What about feeding one?” James crossed his arms.  
“They feed themselves” Kyuhyun said matter of fact.  
James didn't seem to be falling for it and Sungmin laughed behind him.  
“What?” He asked looking back and forth between the two.  
“Do you see any grass growing around here” Sungmins voice back with a sarcastic measure  
Kyuhyun realised the horses he had when he was young were kept in a field of grass. surrounded by more fields of grass.   
James laughed as he saw the realisation on Kyuhyuns face.   
“Why do people live here?” He eventually asked. Sungmin chuckled behind him and James shook his head.  
“Come on. We have to go”  
Kyuhyun walked towards him and James turned around. He dared a look at Sungmin and when he caught his attention tried to do his most playful scowl. Kyuhyun hopes he got his point across that he would make him pay for making him look stupid later.

They were back in the small room they were sharing. It was above a blacksmiths shop and as long as they paid him a weekly sum, they were free to do as they please. They sat around the room on blankets they had slept under waiting for Brute to start whatever it was he needed to speak to them about. Kyuhyun along with the others assumed they were running low on money. That was usually the case. Brute always got put in charge of money. He was surprisingly the most sensible and the better at math than the rest. He cleared his throat and Kyuhyun looked to him.  
“We need to hit another bank” His deep voice stated.  
They all nodded in understanding.  
“How long have we got” Sharp voiced.  
“Till the end of the week”  
Sharp nodded in understanding.   
“The next town is thirty minutes away. Me and James will scout it out tomorrow”  
The Twins looked between them then one spoke.  
“Why not today?”  
“well if we have to the end of the week…” Sharp trailed off  
“Its only midday. We could go now, have a look at the bank, town and find somewhere we can hide out in the aftermath and be back for evening” James spoke  
Sharp shrugged his shoulders.  
“Sure, Either time”  
“Then we can leave when you get back”  
Kyuhyun finally spoke up.  
“Why don't we leave in the morning. Let Sharp and James rest themselves a bit before we go. Go straight in for the bank, then hideout” They had done a robbery while they were all tired and starving before. It was sloppy and risky and Kyuhyun didn't like to face bad odds but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't his real reason for trying to delay their departure. James looked at him with suspicion. Kyuhyun was usually the one wanting to rush things. He knew James could handle a short journey and a theft in one day easily. Kyuhyun made eye contact with the man, trying to look natural he looked around the rest of the group.  
“Yeah i would actually like to stay here at least one more night. See if i can get me that wench i've been seeing” James eventually said rubbing his hands together. Kyuhyun knew he was doing it for him and he would have to tell James why he wanted to stay eventually. He decided to worry about it when it came to it. They finalized their plans and James and Sharp made their way to the carriage hire. After they left Brute and the Twins made their way to the saloon once again and Kyuhyun declined their offer to join them and said he would meet them back here in the evening when James and Sharp were back. He decided to take a walk to number 4 Centre Street. He wasn't sure if Sungmin would be there. Only two hours had passed since midday and he didn't know if the man would be working or still with Wheston but he had nothing better to do.  
He knocked on the door lightly and waited. He was about to leave presuming Sungmin wasn’t home until he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. It opened and Sungmin was surprised to see Kyuhyun. He invited him in anyway before speaking.  
“You’re earlier than usual”  
Kyuhyun laughed.  
“I’m not here for the usual”  
Sungmin widened his eyes but gave Kyuhyun a questioning look.  
“Oh?”  
“I'm leaving tomorrow morning”  
Sungmins lips stayed in the ‘O’ shape as his eyes scanned over Kyuhyuns face.   
“Right” he eventually said. He nodded his head but Kyuhyun didn't know what to. He then walked away into the small kitchen area and Kyuhyun followed him.  
“So whats the overall plan then?” Sungmin asked as he sat down at a small table. Kyuhyun sat on the opposite chair and looked at Sungmin then to the table. It wasn't that he didn't think he could trust Sungmin with the information, He knew the man didn't really care but for the first time Kyuhyun almost felt ashamed of what he was planning to do. He looked back at Sungmin who was awaiting his answer. For the past few days his hands had been preoccupied with Sungmins body. Knowing that he would most probably end the lives of a few people tomorrow, It seemed like too big of a contrast. Heaven and Hell, dark and light. Like he was wiping the blood off his hands onto an angels wings. It felt unnatural to have been able to both kill people and touch Sungmins body with the same pair of hands. Sungmin lifted up an eyebrow still awaiting Kyuhyuns answer.  
“Were going to the town half an hour North”   
Sungmin nodded.  
“In the bank, Out the Bank, Find a place to lay low for a while”  
Sungmin nodded again. Resting back on the chair and folding his arms over his chest as he stared at the table. He watched Sungmin chew on his lower lip lightly. Wondering what he was thinking. He tried to think of something to say but couldn’t. He hadn’t expected things to be so silent between them then realised he didn't know much about the man in front of him. How do you keep conversation going if you don't know anything about each other except the shape of their body. Kyuhyun tried to think of questions that you ask people when you try to get to know them. What questions had he asked last time he got to know somebody? Had he ever got to know somebody? What about James. He knew James. He was born in...His last name...Kyuhyun scowled to himself. He liked women! James liked women. Kyuhyun realized he was a terrible friend and looked at Sungmin who was still chewing away at his lip staring at the table. He did want to know more about the man that caught his attention enough for him to delay leaving. He wanted to know why he lives alone and why he hadn't seen Sungmin with company other than Kyuhyun. He wanted to know why Sungmin wasn't scared of him the first day they met, when Kyuhyun had put a gun to his head. He wanted to know why Sungmin had taken an interest in him. Who has sex with someone that tried to kill them. He wondered for a moment if Sungmin was actually sane. He was a bit weird. It would make a lot of sense if he was insane.  
“Why are you looking at me strange”  
Kyuhyun shook his head as though to shake the thoughts out of it. Sungmin giving him a confused look, he decided to ask one of his questions.  
“Where do your family live Sungmin”  
Sungmin assessed Kyuhyuns face.  
“I dont know”  
“Were you an orphan or something?”  
He watched Kyuhyuns face again before calmly answering   
“No”  
“Then why do you live alone”  
Sungmin let out a light laugh   
“You’re getting into the habit of interrogating me, Kyuhyun”  
Kyuhyun ignored his refusal to answer the question and moved on to the next question.  
“Why did you sleep with me?”  
Sungmin raised an eyebrow.  
“I would say that answers itself”  
“I tried to kill you”  
“You didn’t though”  
“You don't just sleep with someone who threatens to kill you”  
Sungmin chuckled again.  
“Apparently i do”  
Kyuhyun was getting annoyed at the answers he was getting. Sungmin was giving him nothing more than he absolutely had to.   
“Why are you avoiding all my questions”  
Sungmin looked at him in surprise before considering his answer.  
“I keep to myself”  
“So you’re just not going to answer them” Kyuhyun was getting irate and it showed in his voice.  
Sungmin’s face turned cold and Kyuhyun felt the air around them change.  
“I had sex with you Kyuhyun, thats it, it doesn't mean you have an automatic right to know everything about me.”  
Kyuhyun leant back on his chair. Watching Sungmins body language. Sungmin had always been composed and confident. He watched the man's body slowly relax as he realised Kyuhyun wasn't going to push any further. It was very clear Sungmin was fond of his secrets and planned to keep them to himself. The edge in the air soon dissipated and Sungmin started to fiddle with the leather band around his wrist.   
“You good?” Kyuhyun dared a snarky remark.  
Sungmin scowled at him but answered none the less.  
“Yeah, Just stop with the questions.”  
“One more.”  
Sungmin gave him a warning look.  
“Are you at least a little sad to see me go” He smirked at the end of his question and looked into Sungmins dark eyes. Lined as they had been every time Kyuhyun had seen him. Sungmin broke the contact, Laughing lightly he shook his head and focused to his hand which still fiddled with the band. A smile still adorning his face when he met Kyuhyuns eyes again. Kyuhyun didn't need him to answer. The smile said the exact same as what Kyuhyun was thinking. It was fun while it lasted, it was a shame it couldn’t last for longer but they lived in very different worlds that were probably best kept apart. Kyuhyun slid his hand over the table to reach Sungmins. Fingers running along the bank directors soft skin. They watched their hands as they tangled and brushed. An affectionate change to what they were used to, but welcomed.   
“I left home when i was 18” Sungmins voice a whisper. “I left my family behind so i could be what i wanted...Thats all i'm telling you.” He ended with a smile.  
Kyuhyun nodded a soft amusement in his voice.  
“As always, I'll take what i can get”  
He watched as Sungmins lips twitched in amusement. He stood up. Fingers still attached to Sungmins, The shorter man watching his movement as he walked the few steps and stood before him. Kyuhyun leant his free hand on the back on Sungmin’s chair and released his hand from Sungmins to put a finger under his chin. Tilting his head up, Kyuhyun pressed a soft kiss to the lips he was going to miss. Moments later Sungmin pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth but stayed allowing Kyuhyun to kiss him further. Sungmins hands linking behind his neck. Kyuhyun felt the only recently familiar feeling of his heart fluttering in his chest. He would remember Sungmin for this feeling alone.

Kyuhyun left Sungmins house a few hours later and headed back to where him and his friends were staying. James and Sharp should be back by now. He lit up a cigarette as he walked and thought about the past few hours. Him and Sungmin had spent the time in a much different way than they were used to. They had said goodbye without using the word. They didn't repeat the acts they had practiced over the past few nights yet Kyuhyun still didn't want to leave. He wanted to continue basking in the soft kisses and gentle touches. He wanted to be back laid next to Sungmin. Memorising his face. He smiled to himself. Like he could forget. He allowed himself this one lapse. He allowed himself to feel his emotions instead of hiding them in rough sex. He allowed himself to enjoy being with Sungmin for those last hours. His mind even wandered to ‘what if’s’. What if he wasn't leaving? Would he continue to see Sungmin? What if he meets Sungmin later in life? Will their old ways resurface or will they just remember the memories fondly and continue their lives? He blew out smoke as he saw James stood outside the blacksmiths.   
“Where have you been?” James asked a cigarette also in hand.  
“For a walk” Kyuhyun stated casually.  
James laughed and Kyuhyun smiled knowing he didn't believe him. James didn't push for anything though and something popped into Kyuhyuns head.  
“What's your last name?”  
“Eh?”  
“What’s your last name?” Kyuhyun repeated.  
James looked at him like he was going insane.  
“James”  
“Your name is James James?”  
This caused the man to choke on his cigarette and give a loud half cough half laugh.   
“You thought my first name was James?” The man asked disbelievingly.  
Kyuhyun nodded his head not saying a word still surprised at the revelation.  
“Its Reynold James, how long have you known me Kyuhyun?”  
It was a rhetorical question and Kyuhyun just smirked.  
“Reynold” He repeated. “Now i know why you go by James”  
He flicked his cigarette and walked inside laughing. James following him.   
“You’re an ass, Kyuhyun.”

Once inside, James and Sharp started to relay their findings.  
“There is good news and bad news” Sharp started.  
“The good news is the bank is way bigger than we expected. Its not just that town that uses it. There is another small town ten minutes further north that also uses it. We recon it'll set us up for at least a month”  
The Twins high fived and Kyuhyun smiled. He got as excited as everybody else at the possibility of not having to do anything for a month except enjoy yourself. His mind flicked to Sungmin and his mood ebbed. He shook himself out of it and continued to listen.  
“The bad news” James started “The town is small...Really small. We couldn't find a suitable place to hide out. We spoke to a few people with rooms to rent. None of them were willing to rent out to anybody that wasn't a part of the town”  
“So what are you thinking?” Asked brute.  
“I say we stay here, we have bribed anyone who considered handing us in already, We have a decent place to stay and we all seem to enjoy it here. There are some nice people” Sharp reasoned.They all nodded in agreement.   
“So do we stay here? Travel over there, take it for what its worth and travel back here?” James asked.  
Everyone either smiled or nodded in agreement.   
“Ok then” Kyuhyun spoke. “Lets get our kits sorted out, plan the finer details and get some sleep” They all went about their jobs and discussions.Tomorrow was an exciting day for everyone and Kyuhyun’s smile wasn't out of place. Even if his reasons for happiness didn't match those of his peers. 

The next morning Kyuhyun and James had finished their preparations and stood outside, Both holding cigarettes, they waited for the carriage they had hired the night before. Not many people were on the streets at the early hour and the rest of the group were either waiting inside or finishing up their preparations. James spoke up.  
“Where were you last night?”  
Kyuhyun sending a glance at his friend mumbled a reply.  
“I told you i was going for a walk”  
James chuckled to himself.  
“Stop talking shit, Kyuhyun”  
Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh.  
“I went to see a friend” He finally replied.  
“If you had said that in the first place, I might have believed you. What are you hiding?”  
Kyuhyun only smiled.  
“Who is she?”  
Kyuhyun chuckled. How equally wrong and right he was.  
James’ voice took a serious note.  
“Is it the girl i have been seeing?”  
“Definitely not”  
“Are you sure? Brunette…”  
“Blonde” Kyuhyun cut him off. Taking a drag of his cigarette. He almost felt James relax. The man got paranoid sometimes since both him and Kyuhyun went for the same woman as a bet and Kyuhyun won.   
“I haven't seen any blonde women in this town yet, then again they don't take my fancy, Why would i notice”  
Kyuhyun nodded.  
“So you’re a blonde man then?” James grinned  
Kyuhyun smiled and shook his head.  
“Just this one” He muttered.  
“Must be damn attractive if you were so eager to stick around”  
Kyuhyun laughed again and their attention was drawn to the carriage approaching them. Holding his cigarette in his mouth he tapped on the door behind him. The carriage stopped and he flicked the butt into the street and climbed in, James jumping in across from him. The rest soon piled in and they set off on their 30 minute journey. They had a ritual it seemed of silence on their way to a “job”. Brute said it was bad luck incase someone said something that tempted fate. The idea sort of stuck. It allowed everyone to get into the serious mindset they needed. Kyuhyun moved his mind away from serious thoughts. He thought of Sungmin. He wondered if he would be happy to see he wasn't leaving after all. 

It started off as planned. Jumping out of the carriage the same way they always had. This time Sharp staying on his feet and James patting him on the back in congratulations. Within minutes they had over a dozen people on the floor and the first of the bags were being filled. Kyuhyun had counted four. Four lifeless bodies due to him. He looked to james who was practically bouncing. At least he was enjoying himself. Kyuhyun left James to his fun, He had no specialized job today so he ran up to the front desks grabbing bags from Brute and moving over to the next point. He looked over the counter to see a man cowering on the floor. He pointed his gun over.  
“Be a good man and fill this bag up for me will you.”  
The man stood up on shaky legs and took the bag. Not allowing himself to make eye contact with Kyuhyun. He filled the bag with the money on the two desks closest to him and handed it back to Kyuhyun full. He passed the man another bag noticing the tear streaks down his face. This was normal reaction he noted.   
“Keep it coming”  
The man went to the safe as the other hostages were and started filling from there. Each time bringing them back to Kyuhyun and receiving another bag. Upon passing the man another bag Kyuhyun heard a wail behind him and turned to see James on the floor. A man had tackled him to the ground and was repeatedly punching him. Kyuhyun heard Brute laugh to his right and let out a chuckle himself. He lifted his gun and looked down the site and shot. James kicked the body off him scowling at his friends. His face covered with a mixture of his own blood and the mans. Kyuhyun laughed to himself and took another bag off the crying man and passed him an empty one. Kyuhyun looked at the clock above the mans head and realised they didn't have much time left. But also knew there was a lot more to be had and leaving now would be pointless. He looked to his friends and saw Sharp had realised this too as he was jumping over the counter and starting to fill bags. Kyuhyun followed his suit and filled his final bag quickly. He tied it and took one hanging down Sharps side from his pocket and started to fill that. As he did however he noticed a shine in his eye. He turned to where it had caught his attention and stared at a shining band on the floor. A ring. He finished filling his bag and started to tie it when he allowed himself a closer look. It looked like it had fallen out of a wooden box that had broken on the floor. He saw what he thought to be a horse engraved into the metal but his eyes were not great at that distance. Sharp had begun passing the bags to Brute and James over the counter and they were taking them to the door ready for the carriage. Kyuhyun tried to make his eyes focus on the ring as Sharp shouted through to him.  
“Time to go”  
“On the way” He shouted back.   
James had cleared the counter and was running to the front door with multiple bags in each hand. Kyuhyun ran to the ring and picked it up shoving it into his chest pocket and grabbing the bag and throwing it over the counter before climbing over himself. He ran to the door past the twins who still held their guns to the hostages and grabbed two more bags on his way out. He threw them into the carriage where James was piling them up neatly so they could all still fit in.   
“Get in” Brute shouted as he ran to the carriage. He did as instructed and helped James pile the bags. The twins got in next with more bags and then Brute himself climbed in. He threw the bags he was holding to James and turned to Sharp to take the remaining bags. Kyuhyun banged on the back of the carriage to let the driver know they were good to go. Brute held his hand out for Sharp who jogged with the carriage and gripped his arm. Before they had picked up any speed shots rained from the back. Everyone got down the best they could in the tight space and Brute pulled Sharp up with as much force as he could to get the man away from the rain of bullets. The man shouted out in what could only be agony. They had gotten away but not unscathed. Brute pulled Sharp into the center of the carriage and they all watched as blood spread over his shoulder.  
“Shit...Shit shit shit” James cursed as he pulled off his shirt and pressed it to Sharps shoulder. The man hissed in pain. They all looked between them and at Sharp who watched their gazes.  
“Stop looking at me like i'm going to die. I might start believing you” Sharps voice was hoarse but they all laughed the best they could with the situation.   
They made themselves as comfortable as possible while not effecting Sharp and waited. Half an hour wasn't good odds Kyuhyun realised. He watched James frantic efforts to help the man as Sharp whispered back to him.  
“Will you calm the fuck down i'll be fine”

An hour had passed. They were back in the room above the Blacksmiths. Sharp was laid in the center of the room. James at his side. They all sat around quietly not wanting to disturb the ill man. When they got back Brute carried Sharp upstairs. The rest of them started transferring the bags while James ran through town and brought the doctor. Sharp was going to be fine. The doctor had said the bullet had “found its own way out” and he did what he could to stop the bleeding. James had strict instructions on how to redress the bullet wound and what to do if he started with a fever. Kyuhyun had never seen his friend listen so carefully or ask so many questions. They paid the doctor and then some to not mention anything he had seen or heard to which he happily complied. For hours more they sat. Hiding out until it was night. Is was best that way. If anybody from the neighbouring town had come looking for them. Being out in the open for everyone to see wasn't the best idea. Kyuhyun had watched for hours as James checked Sharps temperature. Pressing a hand to the man’s head. Telling anyone who spoke to keep it down. When Sharp had started to heat up he repeatedly ran up and down stairs. He had ripped up one of his shirts to use as cloths. soaking them in the cold water downstairs and replacing them every ten minutes. All Kyuhyun could do was watch as he saw an entirely different side of his friend. He had never expected a bed side manner in a psychotic killer. When the Twins and Brute had gotten too restless James sent them out. Saying they were better use away than here and not to worry. The men promptly went not sure how to act around the new side of the man, they listened to him like they would their own mothers. After they left he turned to Kyuhyun.  
“You might aswell go too. I’ve got it handled here”  
Kyuhyun just stared at him. He wanted to ask but knew it wasn't really his place. James just smiled at him. His eye was swollen from the man punching him earlier but he didn't seem to notice.   
“Go see your girlfriend, Kyuhyun. She will be happy to see you”  
Sharp made a groaning noise and James’ head snapped back to the man. Kyuhyun saw James grab and stroke Sharps hand. He had tried to hide it behind his body but Kyuhyun couldn't mistake the movement.   
“What about your’s?” Kyuhyun asked referring to the girl James had talked about non stop.   
James turned and smiled at him.   
“Just a pawn, Kyuhyun”  
Kyuhyuns eyebrows knitted. He didn't understand what that meant.   
“Out with you Kyuhyun i mean it.”  
Kyuhyun nodded his head and headed out down the stairs and onto the street. He allowed himself for the first time to look at the ring in his pocket. Kyuhyun was surprised to see that is was indeed a horses shape but instead of the band being engraved with the image, The area around the horse’s galloping form had been cut out. He hadn't seen this kind of craftsman ship before. It must have been worth a lot of money. The horses were held together by a band over the top and bottom. It was definitely a mans ring and Kyuhyun smiled at the thought of how much better the ring would look on Sungmin as opposed to any other man. He placed the ring back in his chest pocket and started walking.

Kyuhyun arrived at number 4 Centre Street and knocked on the door and waited. The door opened slightly and Kyuhyun was greeted by the sight of Sungmin. He was wearing a darker checked shirt and the usual dark tight jeans. Kyuhyun smiled at him waiting for the response. Sungmins eyebrows raised slightly then he opened the door fully and stepped to the side allowing Kyuhyun to enter. He watched him close the door waiting for anything at all that Sungmin had to offer him. He watched Sungmin check every inch of his body before making eye contact. Before Kyuhyun could ask Sungmins arms were around his neck. Kyuhyun not understanding the reaction but accepting it either way wrapped his own arms around the man's waist. Sungmin soon pulled away. He sighed and relaxed and Kyuhyun gave him a confused look.  
“I saw your friend today…”  
Kyuhyun waited for him to continue.  
“He ran past me when i was coming back from work. He had no top on and there was blood on his hands….a doctor was running after him.”  
Kyuhyun realised what Sungmin was talking about explained.  
“Sharp, one of the group, He got shot. The doctor said hes going to be fine and James is staying with him”  
Sungmin nodded.  
“Good” He said after some time.  
Kyuhyun grinned and Sungmin looked to him.  
“What?”  
“You were worried about me”  
He watched sungmins face flush slightly as the man laughed and made his way toward the kitchen. Kyuhyun followed him. His whole body feeling light compared to how it was ten minutes ago.   
“I have something for you” Kyuhyun said as he sat on the chair across from where Sungmin had sat.   
“Oh?” Sungmin asked curious.  
Kyuhyun fished the band out of his pocket and held it out to Sungmin who took it gently in his delicate fingers. He watched the smile slowly grace the mans face as he turned the ring, admiration clear in his eyes. Kyuhyun grinned a pang of joy rushing him.  
“This is amazing” Sungmin finally spoke.  
“I thought you might like it” Kyuhyun replied. Sungmin gave him a natural carefree smile.   
“Put it on i want to see if it suits you as much as i thought it would”   
Sungmin laughed and made to put the ring on his finger before stopping.  
“This didn’t come off the hand of someone you killed did it?”  
Kyuhyun shook his head.  
“Stole it from some rich guys safe box”  
“Oh good i don't want any bad luck” Sungmin said before putting the ring over his thumb. Kyuhyun laughed. Yeah cause bad luck was worse than immorally earned possessions.   
They both admired the ring on Sungmins hand. Kyuhyun was right. It was the perfect looking ring for the perfect looking man before him.   
“Wait…” Sungmin started, shock on his face. “Does this make me an outlaw's wife?”  
Kyuhyun stared at him like he had spoken in an entirely different language.  
“Do i have to go to outlaw parties and make small talk? Maybe make friends with the other outlaw wives?”  
Kyuhyun stared on, amusement in his face and Sungmin laughed at the blank reaction.   
“I'm going to be honest and say you're a little bit strange” Kyuhyun chuckled.  
Sungmin scratched the back of his head still laughing slightly before speaking.  
“You kill people and rob banks for a living and you think i'm strange?”  
Kyuhyun nodded his head.  
“You have sex with me knowing i kill people and rob banks for a living. Thats makes you somewhat...strange”  
Sungmin shrugged. “I’m into it”  
Kyuhyun blank stared him again. Sungmin gave him an answer to one of his earlier questions. Why would he sleep with someone that had threatened to kill him earlier.  
“That definitely makes you strange” his amusement clear.  
“How?!” Sungmin exclaimed.  
“How on earth do you get interested in people like me? Most people run away screaming”  
He watched sungmins eyes drop to the table a half smirk on his lips before he looked back to Kyuhyun.  
“Its not that hard” Kyuhyun felt the man's gaze rake over his body.  
“I'm just a piece of meat to you aren't I” he joked.  
“Yeah, thats about it” Kyuhyun shocked and insulted sat up.  
“You’re not getting away with that”  
Sungmin slowly stood up a grin on his face as he walked past Kyuhyun keeping out of arm's reach.  
“Yes i am” He muttered almost too fast to hear as he walked to exit the room as fast as he could.  
Kyuhyun stood up and ran after him the chair falling on it’s back as he did so. He grabbed Sungmin by the waist in the bedroom. The smaller man turned to push him away and Kyuhyun tightened his hold bringing Sungmins body against his and grabbing hold of one of his wrist. They both laughed and Kyuhyun rubbed his face into Sungmins neck as he walked him backwards. They fell on the bed laid diagonally and Kyuhyun raised himself up on his hands. One knee in between Sungmin’s legs. Sungmin’s laughter wearing off they smiled at each other. Kyuhyun looked into the dark brown eyes and he felt Sungmins hand caress the side of his face. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Soft lips met his and Kyuhyun kissed them back. His pulse jump started. That simple kiss and yet it could cause so much of a reaction in Kyuhyun. They broke and Kyuhyun watched Sungmin bring the ring into his view and admire it once more.  
“Thank you Kyuhyun” He almost whispered.  
“Why?” Kyuhyun laughed. “I didn't buy it”  
Sungmin laughed quietly.  
“No but...the thought was there.”  
“Well, I had to show everyone in town that someone had claimed you somehow didn't i”   
This caused a shocked laugh from Sungmin.  
“You’re claiming me?” Kyuhyun could almost see Sungmins willingness to be claimed. Trying to hide it behind fake shock.   
Choosing not to answer he kissed Sungmins neck a few times.  
“So no one else is allowed to have me now?”  
Kyuhyun shook his head in between kisses.  
“I don’t think i can do that” Kyuhyun looked to Sungmin, slightly relieved when he realised Sungmin was joking yet not understanding where the new found jealousy had come from.  
“I mean...There are new people coming in and out of this town so often…” Sungmin continued a joking contemplation on his face.  
“Well as long as none of them threaten to kill you...We should be fine”  
He watched Sungmins face slowly realise Kyuhyuns snide remark and turn to shock before he felt a slap on his back. It stung the scratches that still covered him but he laughed it off.  
“I don't sleep with every thief i meet you know, Kyuhyun.” He said almost with a sulk.  
“Just me then?” Kyuhyun asked. He watched as Sungmins eyes concentrated on everything but Kyuhyuns gaze.  
“I knew it” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“No-no-no-no-no Two. Just two”  
“Who was better?”  
Sungmin grinned. Still not making eye contact with Kyuhyun.  
“I'm not discussing this”  
“Well did he threaten to kill you?”  
“No” Sungmin said with a shake of his head.  
“Then i'm still top of the list” Kyuhyun smiled proudly.  
“Well….” Sungmin trailed off. Kyuhyun stared at him. Ego wounded he began climbing off Sungmin jokingly angry.  
“I'm leaving” Sungmin laughed and pulled him back. Kyuhyun allowed him and pecked Sungmins lips on his return to his previous position. Sungmin smiled sweetly.  
“This is different to what that was” He mumbled, playing with the collar around Kyuhyuns neck.  
“Tell me about it” Kyuhyun tried to demand but instead it came as a question.   
A smirk began to play on Sungmins face.  
“No”   
Kyuhyun thought for a moment then started to climb off Sungmin a second time.  
“Leaving” He almost shouted.  
“Stop” Sungmin laughed and Kyuhyun was pulled back a second time, This time he was pulled into a passionate kiss that he willingly accepted. His mind clouded until it was just Sungmin in clear view. He heard Sungmin’s breathing becoming labored and hands ran into his hair. He pulled away. Giving a minute for his head to clear a little. Sungmin looked to him, Hands still threaded into his hair. A light flush across the bank directors cheeks and lips, his eyes half lidded, a hint of confusion as to why Kyuhyun had pulled away.  
“You told me to stop”   
Sungmin sent him a scowl and pulled Kyuhyun’s lips back to his. The kiss was desperate and needy. It was clear to Kyuhyun what Sungmin wanted but his playful mood wouldn't lift. He pulled back again.  
“No you told me to stop” he insisted hiding a grin.  
“I hate you” Sungmin growled as he attempted to pull Kyuhyun back who resisted.  
“You expect me to kiss someone who hates me? I'm hurt” Kyuhyun tried to sound innocent but a mischievous measure escaped anyway.  
Kyuhyun got a surprise when he was thrown onto his back, He watched Sungmin gracefully straddle his waist before grinding his hips into Kyuhyun. He heard his own shaken breath escape and watched Sungmin smirk.  
“Do you want to stop playing games, Kyuhyun?”  
“Maybe. Just a little bit” His voice sounded surprisingly level.  
Sungmin leant towards him, He felt a ghost of breath over his lips then pressure on his hips as Sungmin rolled his hips again. Another shaken breath leaving him he didn't feel so playful anymore. A light kiss touched the corner of his mouth then Sungmin sat back up. His hand stroking down Kyuhyuns clothed chest making him shiver before settling over his heart.  
“Ok you win” Kyuhyun breathed. Hands finding Sungmins hips.  
“You sure?” Sungmin asked this time continuing to grind his hips against Kyuhyuns. Kyuhyun watched the man above him. Hand on his chest steadying him. He swore Sungmin could feel his heart beat as he watched the man bite his lip and whimper quietly at the friction he was getting from Kyuhyuns torture. Kyuhyun couldn't take much more.  
“Kyuhyun…” Sungmin whispered his eyes closed and his head back as he rolled his hips. Kyuhyun moaned at the mixture of the feeling of Sungmins hips and the sound of his name on Sungmins lips. He pulled Sungmin down and rolled the smaller man onto his back, pinning his wrists above his head in the process.Sungmins laugh turned into a loud moan as Kyuhyun began his revenge. Rolling his hips to meet Sungmin’s. He began kissing down the man’s neck. His hands releasing Sungmin’s wrists to work on the buttons of his shirt as he nipped across the man's collar bone. Sungmin’s hips bucking in response sending pleasure up Kyuhyun’s body. He growled getting angry at the shirt buttons he was having issues undoing making Sungmin laugh followed by a sigh as his shirt was pulled open and Kyuhyuns lips were on his chest. He left kisses all down Sungmins toso. Biting the skin on his lower ribs earning a sharp intake of breath. He moved down again. leaving long lingering kisses on the trail of hair disappearing below his waist band, looking into Sungmins eyes as he did so.  
“Am i the best yet?”  
Sungmin laughed. Kyuhyun could see he was getting exasperated.   
“If it means you stop wasting my time, then yes” Sungmin said breathlessly.  
“I dont think that answer counts” Kyuhyun spoke. His fingers undoing the button and zip of Sungmin’s jeans. He slid his hand against Sungmin’s skin. Fabric passing over the top of his hand until he found his aim. He wrapped his fingers around Sungmin’s length and stroked slowly up and down. A series of curses left Sungmins mouth that made Kyuhyun’s blood rush.  
“That doesn't count either” Kyuhyun bit his lip.   
“You’re the best…” Sungmin struggled to form the words.   
“Thats better” Kyuhyun smirked  
“...at pissing me off. Now fuck me or ill do it myself.” Sungmin growled rolling his hips into Kyuhyun’s hand needed more friction.  
Kyuhyun could only laugh.  
“well thats something i would like to see”  
His hand was pulled away from Sungmin who then pushed him to the side onto his back. He half sat up not sure what Sungmin was doing. He watched the man make quick work of taking his pants off and letting his shirt drop off his shoulders. Kyuhyun watched in amazement as the man straddled his hips for a second time. Kyuhyuns hands instantly reached out to slide down Sungmins sides and thighs before settling on his hips. The bones fitting perfectly in his palms. His heart was in his throat and his mouth was going dry. He couldn't put into words how attractive the sight before him was but his whole body ached. It ached to touch Sungmin. To feel Sungmin touch him. To taste his skin, his lips. He had surpassed wanting Sungmin all in a minute. He needed him. He needed to hear his name again and feel the tightness around him again. In his admiration he hadn't noticed Sungmin had undone his pants and had managed to slide them to his thighs. He pulled Kyuhyun to sit up by his jacket and made short work of sliding it off his shoulders and pulled the shirt over his head. He wrapped his arm around sungmins waist. Pulling him close. His skin burnt where Sungmins own was touching him. He kissed his chest once before Sungmin pushed him onto his back again. He felt his underwear being pulled to the same level as his pants and soft fingers wrap around his member. He took in a sharp breath as he felt the cold of the ring on Sungmins thumb slide down his length. Sungmin’s lips left burning trails on his stomach and he bucked his hips. Hoping Sungmin would show mercy and give him what he so desperately needed. To his disappointment, Sungmin released him and leant down to kiss Kyuhyun. He gripped Sungmin’s hair and kissed the banker back more forcefully. Kyuhyun swore it could have bruised but loved that it might. He pulled Sungmin’s head back and bit harder than intended on Sungmin’s neck. The man whimpered before speaking, his voice making Kyuhyuns body ache more.  
“Let go of my hair, Kyuhyun. You can’t watch me from here”   
Kyuhyun reluctantly let go. He watched Sungmin sit up again. Felt fingers wrap around him again. His breath hitched as he felt pressure on the tip of his member. Tightness moving down. So slowly. His hips tried to buck but he controlled them. He watched Sungmin’s head roll back. A whimper reaching his ears he sat up and wrapped his arm around the man. Holding him close. Protecting him from invisible threats. Sungmin’s arm draped round his shoulders. Head resting in the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck. The breaths and whines escaping the man loud in his ear. Kyuhyun ran his thumb down Sungmins spine. Applying a small amount of pressure to try and relax him. Sungmin’s other hand snaked into his hair when the entirety of Kyuhyun was inside him. His breath was heavy in Kyuhyun’s ear. He pulled the man's hair lightly just enough to let him know to look at Kyuhyun and gave the man a soft kiss. He brushed the blonde hair off his forehead and kissed him again. Sungmin kissed him back. The passion growing quickly as it always had. Kyuhyun wrapped his arm back around Sungmin’s waist and pulled him closer. The kiss broke off as Sungmin moaned and whined more. Kyuhyun felt Sungmins grip on him loosen until Sungmin’s elbows rested on his shoulders and fingers played with his hair. Sungmin kissed him again and raised himself slowly up and down on Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun’s hands moved to his hips. Helping the man with his rhythm. The tightness around him was almost unbearable. Pleasure shooting up his back every time Sungmin went down on him. His nails dug into the man's hips and he forced him to pick up speed. Sungmin complying to Kyuhyuns needs. He felt nails in his neck as Sungmin moaned against his lips repeatedly. He heard his name amid the noise. Sungmin learnt back. Supporting himself with a hand on Kyuhyuns knee the others nails still in his neck. He began rocking his hips as he went up and down on Kyuhyun. A strangled moan left the bank director and more followed as he continued his movements. Kyuhyun watched Sungmin’s body as it rolled and moved. He ran his hand up and down the skin. The view before him mixed with the desperate moans. Kyuhyun was sure he was in the presence of a fallen angel. He cursed Sungmin’s name under his breath. He felt a pooling in his stomach and wrapped his fingers around the moaning man on top of him. Flicking his wrist to match Sungmin riding him and the mans moans came faster and shorter. He pulled Kyuhyun’s lips to his own. Hips still rolling he moaned into the kiss as Kyuhyun felt all Sungmin’s muscles tighten around him. Kyuhyun’s deeper moans joined Sungmin’s. His body burned as he bucked his hips as Sungmin rode out his orgasm. Kyuhyun filled Sungmin after a final thrust into the rocking hips. Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin. His hair stuck to his head with sweat and he grinned at Kyuhyun as he sat up straight. Kyuhyun grinned back before letting himself lay back on the bed. Sungmin slid off of Kyuhyun and leant down to the man's stomach. Kyuhyun felt Sungmin tongue on his torso and smiled. Like he could do anything else right now. He closed his eyes as he he felt Sungmin lay down next to him putting his head on Kyuhyuns shoulder. He wrapped an arm around the him and squeezed him affectionately. Kyuhyun sighed in content.  
“Think i'll find you a necklace next time if it leads to this”  
Sungmin laughed.  
“It always leads to this, regardless”  
“Maybe we should stop” Kyuhyun turned his head to look at Sungmin.  
“Over my dead body.”   
Kyuhyun laughed and pecked Sungmins lips. He turned his body towards him. Running a hand down his side watching it roll over the mans curves.   
“You have to be an angel. It’s the only thing that would explain looking this perfect” Kyuhyun muttered. Sungmin looked at him confused.   
“What was that sentence?” He laughed. “I have never heard something so girly in my entire life” Sungmin carried on laughing and Kyuhyun blushed pressing his face into Sungmin’s neck.  
“Shut up” He tried to sound scary but Sungmin was still laughing.   
“Shut up” Kyuhyun almost whined this time. He mentally shot himself. Why did he think saying that out loud was a good idea. He was certain Sungmin wasn't going to let him forget it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun walked down the dusty streets. The sun was especially hot today. It was the first time he had spent the whole night with Sungmin. Usually he left to sleep in the place him and his group were staying, in the room above the blacksmiths. This time however he was in Sungmin’s bed with him. He yawned. He hadn't slept much. Just light snoozes in between...other stuff. He smiled feeling the sun on his face. He had woken up from his final sleep to Sungmin kissing down his chest. He was in bliss. Even if Sungmin has started to call him girls names. He cringed at the memory of calling Sungmin an angel the night before. Kyuhyun swore he liked it though and thats why he was giving Kyuhyun such a hard time. He walked up the stairs to their shared room. James and Sharp sat talking at the side of the room where Sharp was resting still. James trying to feed him and Sharp insisting he could manage it himself. They both turned to see Kyuhyun.  
“You stay at your ‘friends’ last night?” James asked sarcasm in his voice. Kyuhyun just grinned.   
“Here have some food” Kyuhyun took a bread roll from a basket that James held out to him.  
“Where did this come from?”  
“The lady Sharp made friends with at the lodge brought them”  
Kyuhyun nodded taking a bite out of the bread.  
“Where are the others?”  
“At Clare’s lodge being fed” Sharp spoke finally letting James feed him soup.  
Kyuhyun nodded again still chewing. He watched the two interact as he ate. Sharp still looked pale but he was clearly a lot better than yesterday. He watched him roll his eyes at James who warned him to behave or he would throw the soup in his face. Sharp chuckled as he watched James, whose back was to Kyuhyun. A gleam was embedded in Sharp’s eyes as he watched the man in front of him. His eyes then met Kyuhyun’s indifferent expression over James’ shoulder and he looked to his hands. Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes. He was looking at James the same way Sungmin looked at him sometimes. He couldn't imagine the two together but it would explain James’ need to be by the man’s side constantly. He shoved it out of his mind. They were practically brothers. Kyuhyun’s probably just reading it wrong. Not like he cared too much. He chewed his last bite and laid back on the blanket he usually slept under. His eyes were heavy and he decided he would let himself sleep since he didn't get much chance last night. It was still early and he had a whole day and nothing to do with it anyway.

He sat at the table across from Sungmin. Sungmin was beaming at him and Kyuhyun grinned back.  
“I love you Kyuhyun”  
Sungmin’s words made his heart skip. Sungmin blushed as he repeated his sentence. Kyuhyun tried to say the words back but his voice wasn't making any noise. Sungmin’s face turned serious. He repeated the sentence again.  
“I love you Kyuhyun”  
Kyuhyun felt a wash of dread run over him. He knew he had to say it. Something bad was going to happen. He had to say it back. He took a deep breath in and tried to shout the words hoping they would reach Sungmin. Nothing came out again. Kyuhyun watched a tear run down Sungmin’s cheek and tried to reach for the man to realise he couldn't move. He was startled by the noise of a gunshot. He looked to Sungmin whose eyes were wide. They stared through Kyuhyun and he watched blood spread over Sungmin’s chest. He tried to scream Sungmin’s name. He pulled and thrashed trying to get to him. Sungmin began fading. Kyuhyun tried to beg for whatever was holding him back to let him go. Sungmin was almost gone. He couldn't speak and he couldn't move. He felt useless. He couldn't protect Sungmin. The realisation hit him that Sungmin was gone forever. His stomach felt like he had eaten a brick and his heart sunk with it. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest but nothing was there. He lifted an arm to his heart easily and tried to stand up still unable to move. He began to cry. The pain in his chest unbearable. He couldn't save Sungmin. He couldn't keep him safe. 

Kyuhyun bounced awake. His side sore from a kick to the ribs. He looked up to see James staring down at him.  
“What” He asked sleepily.  
“Try not to sound like an injured dog in your sleep”  
Kyuhyun blushed.  
“Fuck off James”  
James shook his head and went back to a chucking Sharp. Kyuhyun sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. What the hell was all that about. His heart was still beating erratically. His relief was a mix with confusion. He felt like his heart had been broken yet it wasn't real. He still couldn't get it to calm down though. If thats what Sungmin dieing was going to make him feel like he never wanted it to happen. He felt the urge to make sure Sungmin was ok. He knew he would be...but he wanted to make sure. He got up and left without saying a word to James or Sharp. 

He got to number 4 Centre street and knocked on the door. Sungmin soon let him in and walked back to the table he always sat at.  
“What is this? You know when i take my breaks now”  
“Didn't even remember you were at work today”  
“Then you’re lucky to catch me...and you need a hobby” He laughed to himself.  
“I actually need to tell you something while you're here”  
Kyuhyun smiled and stared at the man before him. Taking in all his features as he had done so many times before. He was still so attractive. Kyuhyun realised he was quite lucky that Sungmin had taken an interest in him.   
“What can i do for you Kyuhyun” Sungmin asked him. Kyuhyun realised he hadn’t been paying attention to what Sungmin was saying beforehand. He concentrated. Being caught staring at Sungmin had almost become old news to him.   
“I had a bad dream” Kyuhyun spoke. Sungmin just raised an eyebrow in reply.   
“You died” Sungmin nodded before he spoke.  
“Well, Katie-hyun, you don’t have to be scared of dreams they may seem real...but they’re not.”  
Kyuhyun ignored the sarcastic mans reply...and girl’s name, and continued.  
“I think i have feelings for you” Kyuhyun said casually. Like he still wasn't sure if this was true.  
“ah-huh” Sungmin said with another raised eyebrow.   
“Well thats only normal. I mean we have slept together quite a lot. Were bound to become a little fond of each other”  
“Its a bit more than that. I don’t want to be someone you slept with quite a lot one time.”   
Sungmin looked confused and Kyuhyun realized he might have to word things better.  
“I want you to be mine and me to be...yours” Kyuhyun hesitated at the last word as Sungmin’s eyebrows rose in mild shock as he realised what Kyuhyun was getting at. Kyuhyun watched Sungmin’s face as it moved into contemplation. He felt himself getting nervous.   
“What about when you leave?” He finally asked.  
“Were going to be here for about a month now” Kyuhyun reasoned. “Can we worry about that when it comes to it?”  
Sungmin stared at Kyuhyuns face.   
“What urh...what does it entail?”  
Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin confused.   
“Have you never been with someone like this?”  
“I...don't think so.”  
Kyuhyun felt slightly awkward at the situation and couldn't help but laugh lightly.  
Sungmin whined  
“Don’t laugh at me just tell me what i'm suppose to do”  
“It just means we don’t...ya know...any body other than each other”  
“Like when people get married?”  
Kyuhyun laughed again.  
“um i suppose so. Without the wedding and...without living together though”  
“So we just do the same as we have been doing?”  
“yeah”  
“So why did we need to have this conversation?”  
Kyuhyun let his head fall to his arms on the table.  
Sungmin laughed.  
“I'm sorry i've never done this before i don't understand it! When i was with William it wasn't like this is was always just…” Sungmin cut himself off and Kyuhyun looked to him. Seeing the momentary panic in Sungmin’s eyes.  
“Who’s William?” He asked.  
Sungmin looked at him seriously.  
"I don't want to talk about it"   
“You dont have to i just want to know who William is.”  
Sungmin shrugged.  
“This is included in us being together you know Sungmin. We have to get to know each other.”  
Sungmin just stayed silent not looking at Kyuhyun.  
“Can you at least tell me why you won’t tell me anything?”  
Sungmin looked at him for a while before speaking.  
“Sometimes it’s shameful, sometimes it hurts too much and sometimes its safer if we all pretend it never happened” He spoke as though he was reciting a book.  
Kyuhyun nodded his head. He realised Sungmin was keeping secrets for reasons he seemed necessary and if he wanted to be with him. He would have to accept that Sungmin didn't want to talk about it. Maybe they could one day though. He tapped the table a few times before speaking to Sungmin again.  
“We have to get to know each other better but at the same time…” He thought for a minute. “...I have to respect that there is some things you don't want to talk about. Our hand’s and eyes are firmly set on each other” He nodded his head finalising it.   
“Thats what it entails” He watched Sungmin relax and nod his head once. He smiled slightly.  
“I think i can manage that”  
Kyuhyun grinned. His heart fluttering and he felt a sudden possessiveness for the man before him. “mine” he thought to himself.  
Sungmin laughed at him.  
“You’re such a girl”  
Kyuhyun just laughed at this.  
“As i said before you turned into a woman” Sungmin smirked at him in between his sentence and Kyuhyun scowled back.   
“I have to tell you something that happened at work this morning”  
Kyuhyun leant back on the chair and gestured for Sungmin to talk.  
“I had a meeting with five men from out of town. They asked about the robbery we had and i told them what i knew about it and said that those responsible had left town right after.”  
Kyuhyun smiled at Sungmin for protecting him and his friends.  
“They then asked me if i knew anybody called Kyuhyun. I told them no and asked what this person had to do with the robbery. They then told me where they were from.  
“The town north?” Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin nodded his head.  
“They didn't believe a word i was saying. I could tell. They said if i heard anything to let them know and that they were staying at the lodge in town.”  
Kyuhyun sat forwards his hand on his mouth. They were looking for him. He didn't understand why it was just him.   
“Was one of them sheriff?”  
Sungmin shook his head.   
“No i... know his type” Kyuhyun looked at him waiting and Sungmin just smiled and looked back. Kyuhyun realising, smiled and nodded his head. So he had a group of rebels out for another group of rebels.   
“I better go” He told Sungmin as he stood up and Sungmin nodded and stood up too. The man approached Kyuhyun and put his hands on his neck. Kyuhyun leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sungmin’s lips.  
“Don’t get yourself killed”  
“Try my best” Kyuhyun laughed and left to find his party.

“We might be in a bit of trouble” He said walking into the room above the blacksmiths. By the looks of things Brute and the Twins were on their way out and James and Sharp were in the same place he left them. They all looked to him.  
“Someones in town looking for us...well me..but i'm guessing its us”   
Brute sighed and sat down the Twins following suit. Kyuhyun continued.  
“They went into the bank today asking about the robbery we did there. Asked if they knew me and said they were from the town we went to the other day. They are staying in that lodge Sharp’s friend owns”  
“How do you know?” Asked one of the Twins.  
“A friend told me”  
“Your girlfriend? How is she reliable?” Asked James.  
“No. They spoke to the banking director. Thats who told me”  
“How would the new bank director know anything?” Brute asked  
“No its the old one” Kyuhyun realised he had messed up before the words had finished spilling from his mouth.  
“You thought it was a good idea to make friends with a man we robbed?” Brute asked his voice unsteady.  
“No, we didn't rob from him he doesn't use the bank” Kyuhyun tried to reason.  
“You were supposed to kill him Kyuhyun” James said obviously annoyed.  
“What does it matter now anyway. Either way someone is in town looking for us”  
“And who do you think told them we were here? Because i'm positive your ‘friend’ must be holding a grudge”  
“Hes not like that” Kyuhyun was losing his temper now.  
“You told him we robbed that town didn't you?” Brute asked standing up.  
“Yes” Kyuhyun rubbed his eyes getting even more frustrated.  
“You do realise you have put us all in danger of being caught you idiot” Brute was shouting now. He walked towards Kyuhyun ready to hit him. Knowing Brutes strength easily surpassed his own he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Brutes face.  
“He... is not... like that” Kyuhyun spoke slowly.   
“Guys settle down you’ll wake him up” James growled as he referred to Sharp.  
Brute grunted and walked out of the room.  
“Is it really wise to go out when someones looking for us” Kyuhyun shouted after him ignoring the the hisses from James for him to be quiet.  
“Safer than being with an idiot who shouts to the world what were doing”  
The Twins followed Brute out and Kyuhyun’s shoulders sagged and he put away his gun and rubbed his face.  
“That was him with the horse the other morning wasn't it?” Kyuhyun looked to the ceiling feeling tired again.  
“Yeah, yeah it was”  
“I thought he looked familiar. But he was…” Kyuhyun tensed as he practically heard the penny drop. “...blonde”   
He dared a look at James. He felt the desperation in the look he gave for James to just keep it to himself. He knew what was between him and Sungmin was considered “dirty” and he didn't care. He didn't want his friends to be the ones to make it an issue. James looked away from Kyuhyun and to the man beside him still sleeping.   
“The heart doesn’t listen to social standards, the colour of your skin, age...gender. It only listens to its own beating...I won’t tell if you don’t” He ran a hand through Sharps hair. Kyuhyun watched in shock. Holy shit they are actually together. James looked back and Kyuhyun didn't try to hide his stunned face. James laughed and shrugged his shoulders.  
“How long?” Kyuhyun finally asked. He had only recently started to notice anything between them since Sharp got shot but James was speaking as though they had been together for years.   
“Remember the town we went to that Sharp came from?” Kyuhyun nodded. It was a nice town. Lots of greenery and rivers. Reminded him a lot of his own home. “Well something happened then. Three years ago or something close. Sharp joined after then. He wanted to be with me but i wouldn't let him. People ain't very friendly you know” Kyuhyun looked down. It had been his own fear when James had found out minutes earlier. “I slip up sometimes. I spend an awful lot of time convincing everyone i'm interested in women. But its not the same and sometimes...i slip up” There was silence between them for a moment. “He never gets angry with me. If he does he doesn't show it. He just waits until i slip up again. I have wasted a lot of time trying to be with women. It took for him to get shot for me to realise i don't want to waste time anymore. I would regret it if i did.”  
Kyuhyun saw the sincerity in the mans words. Turns out the one thing he knew about James was wrong. He didn't like women after all. He smiled.  
“Such a woman” He took a leaf out of Sungmin’s book laughing.  
James threw a roll of bandage at Kyuhyun.  
“Such an ass” He said but a smile fought its way through. Kyuhyun sat down on his blanket and made himself comfortable.  
“I’ll give you one thing Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun looked to him.   
“The guys…” He whistled. “I could have been in your place”  
“Dream on” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“Might give it a try’ He said and Kyuhyun knew James was trying to annoy him. He watched in amusement as Sharp used his good arm to hit James in his arm. James grabbed his arm and looked to Sharp who was rolling over to get more comfortable.   
“I can deal with you being in denial but i don't hang about while you chase other men”  
James laughed before Sharp carried on.  
“Anyway i saw the bank director and he’s way out of your reach”  
James started shouting as Kyuhyun and Sharp laughed. Sharp holding his shoulder in pain as he did.

Kyuhyun left a few hours later and walked slowly to Sungmin’s home. He knew the man would be back soon and knew he had set off too early but not liking to sit around doing nothing he set off for something to do. He felt restless. The argument with Brute and knowing someone was looking for him making him paranoid. He knew the best thing to take his mind off it was to spend time with Sungmin. When he arrived he lit up a cigarette. He leant against the door frame and looked down the street where he presumed Sungmin would come from. Getting bored of leaning he starting walking back and forth next to the house. Digging the toes of his boots into the dusty ground trying to make pictures.   
“Kyuhyun, Its nice to finally meet you” Kyuhyun stiffened and turned to see a man in a dark shirt and pants. He wore a coat which drowned his skinny figure and a mustache which Kyuhyun thought both made him look untrustworthy and ridiculous. Four men stood back a few steps. All in similar attire. All had indifferent looks on their faces. Kyuhyun took a drag of his cigarette.   
“And you are?” He blew out the smoke.  
“Thats not important” The man smirked.  
“No. But its polite” Kyuhyun smirked back. He wouldn't be out-faced by the man with the ridiculous mustache.  
“What can i do for you men?” Kyuhyun asked.  
“We believe you were part of a bank robbery in our town”  
“Well i believe you believe wrong”  
The man laughed.  
“Of course you do except i was there Kyuhyun”  
“Well that must have been hard on you” Kyuhyun said sarcastically.   
The man gritted his teeth.  
“Your friend got tackled to the ground by my brother”  
Kyuhyun thought for a minute before shaking his head.  
“You must have mistaken me with someone else”  
“Thats funny because you look alot like the man that killed my brother”  
“How strange”  
The man nodded and started walking slowly from side to side.  
“Same name too”  
“How did you know this mans name was the same as mine?”  
“Your friend shouted you”  
“That is a coincidence isn't it. Well if i see anyone who looks like me...and he has the same name of course...i'll be sure to let you know. In the meantime i have somewhere to be.”  
Kyuhyun turned his back on the men and walked a few steps before he heard a click behind him. He instantly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man whose barrel he was staring down. He heard another click to the left and looked to see James had stepped into the mix. Pointing his gun at the same man Kyuhyun was.   
“Kyuhyun you should stop making friends i don't think you’re a good judge of character” James spoke.  
One of the men stood to the back stepped forward and pointed his gun at James. Kyuhyun knew they were outnumbered and it was starting to look as though he couldn't out-face this man.   
“We need you to come with us Kyuhyun” The man spoke. His voice dark.  
“Thats not going to happen” He replied.  
“I believe i met a friend of yours Kyuhyun. Do you know which one i mean? About this big” He gestured to the height. “Glasses, dark hair, manages the bank” Kyuhyuns eyes narrowed at the realisation that the man was speaking about Sungmin.   
“Oh there it is. That flash of fond recognition. It seems your friend lied to us. This whole town must be filled with dirty bastards like you” He spat out the insult.  
“Jealousy isnt a good look for you” Kyuhyun smirked and he heard James laugh beside him. The man gave him a tense smile.   
“Come with us Kyuhyun or your ‘friend’ dies as soon as he walks round that corner”   
Kyuhyun stared at him. The mans eyes were like stone, serious, unmoving. Kyuhyun didn't have to think he knew already what he was doing.  
“James and Sungmin get left alone” He propositioned the man.  
“We just want you”   
“Are you fucking insane?” Sharp hissed at him. Kyuhyun lowered his gun and passed his gun to James who took it off him.  
“Go back, get round a corner before they shoot you anyway” James smiled a little at the remark. “Keep him away and just...just let him know” James nodded.  
“How sweet” The man said as James walked away and got round the corner of the next ally.   
“Drop dead” Kyuhyun said his back still to the man and gun pressing to his head at point blank. He looked to the end of the street and felt rope tying up his hands behind his back.  
He saw Sungmin walk round the corner. Looking exactly like he had when Kyuhyun first kissed him. Shirt too big, Pants too big, Brown wig. He watched Sungmin’s face look to him and look to the men around him. The gun left his head and Kyuhyun felt a kick to his leg and fell onto his knees. He heard his name in Sungmin’s panicked voice and saw James pull Sungmin out of line of the street. He could still hear Sungmin shouting and then pain shot through Kyuhyun’s head as the but of a gun hit him.

Kyuhyun woke to a throbbing headache. He sat up from where he lay and saw bars in front of him. He groaned remembering what had happened. Not having chance to get the fuzziness out of his head he was instantly annoyed at a man stood at the other side of the bars. It was the same man as before Kyuhyun realised.  
“Good morning, Kyuhyun” he spoke.  
“Yeah would be better if i could appreciate it on the other side of these bars” the man laughed.  
“I'm afraid it may be a few days before you get out of here”  
“I'm sure a man like you could bend the rules”   
“Do you know what will happen to you once you're on the other side of these bars Kyuhyun?”  
“Unless you're setting me free i don't really care” He rubbed his head trying to work out the headache.  
“You're going to be publicly hanged, I wouldn't be so eager to get out if i were you”  
“Well listening to your annoying voice all day i might be welcoming it”  
“They are getting permission from the mayor of town as we speak” The man said ignoring Kyuhyuns snide comments.  
“Shouldn’t you be with your brothers asking daddy for permission to get your hands dirty?”  
The man smiled.  
“Now would be a good time to speak to god about all the wrong you have done in the world”  
The man walked away and Kyuhyun shook his head.  
This was not good. 

Kyuhyun had been in the cell all night till now which he presumed to be early evening. He was hungry as hell. He had been brought water a few times by one of the men that was guarding the cells. There seemed to be two stood outside, one sat at the desk just meters away from his bars and one who would occasionally go in and out for cigarettes. He had asked for food a while ago and been told he would be hanged today what was the point in eating. He had tried chatting to the people guarding him to be ignored. He was getting bored. He really wanted some entertainment. No one else but him were in the cells. The door opened and Kyuhyun looked to see who had come in. It was the man from before.   
“Feed him” He told the guy at the desk.  
“Why? were hanging him today”  
Kyuhyun watched him lean closer and Kyuhyun could just make out their whispers.  
“We have to hold him for two more days before were allowed to publicly hang him”  
“What? Why?”  
“Apparently its only fair that anyone who could come forward in his defense be given a chance to do so. So feed him”  
“Why have i got to do it? You wanted to hang him you do it”  
The man slammed his fists on the desk and shouted at the man sat down.  
“Do you think i want to feed him? He killed my brother. All i want is to see him hanged. But to do that he has to be alive in two days. Get him some food or ill hang you”  
The man walked out and the guy stood up.  
“Well he’s in a bad mood” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“Shut the fuck up” the guy at the desk shouted.  
“Hey friend, Its not your fault you shouldn't let him speak to you like that.”  
the man just scowled at Kyuhyun.  
“Now go get me some food wench” The guy looked to his friend and his friend shook his head at something. He scowled at Kyuhyun once again and left. Kyuhyun laughed.

Kyuhyun awoke to the sound of the bars opening. He got up to see the man who was supposed to bring him food last night walk in and shove some bread on a chair at the other side of the room. The man smirked at him and walked out locking up behind him. Kyuhyun walked over and took the bread. Eating it without trying to look desperate. He watched the man walk over to the desk and sit down putting his legs up. His double chin hiding his neck and his dark clothes were visibly too small for him because his ass crack was in Kyuhyun’s sight and it wasn't a nice thing to stare at. There was a commotion at the door and a skinny man was dragged in by a large man. He got thrown into the cell next to Kyuhyun with ease. The bigger man stood and looked at the men that was guarding Kyuhyun when he eyes settled on the fat man with his feet on the desk.   
“Get your disgusting legs off my desk” He said with a harsh voice.  
The fat man swung his legs off eyes wide in innocence. Kyuhyun presumed this guy must be the sheriff of the town. He looked at the other man in the corner of the room before walking out.  
“I hate him” The fat man said putting his legs back on the desk. The quiet man hummed in response.   
“Hey” Kyuhyun turned to the skinny man at the bars. Realising he wasn't a man but a teenage boy. Kyuhyun walked over.  
“Hey, what you in for”  
“Well apparently i was stealing a horse but the man said i could have it and then changed his mind. If you ask me hes the criminal” Kyuhyun smiled. He liked the kid already.   
“What about you? In for anything good?”  
“Well these idiots seem to think i robbed the bank and killed their brother but...i didn't do it. i just look like the guy who did and happen to have the same name too”  
The kid laughed and held his hand out to shake through the bar.   
“David”  
Kyuhyun took his hand and shook it.   
“Kyuhyun”  
“Nice to meet you, Kyuhyun”  
“I know it is”   
The boy laughed and the fat man shouted.   
“Be quiet or ill come in there and make you”  
“That was the worst threat i've ever heard” joked David  
“Yeah...Hes useless. It doesn't look like he does much anyway”  
“If that ass crack has anything to do with it i agree”  
Kyuhyun laughed and the man threw a chunk of wood he got off the desk at them. It hit the bars and landed near the man in the corner. David and Kyuhyun laughed again. They went on harassing the man until eventually David fell asleep and Kyuhyun soon followed. Neither of them got food or water since they met but neither cared too much either. 

Kyuhyun woke up before David or anyone else in the room did. They had to keep him for two more days. today was his last day behind bars and tomorrow... Kyuhyun’s mood downed quite a lot. No he was sure James and the group would think of something. The door opened and slammed shut and everyone asleep jumped awake. Ignoring them the sheriff spoke.  
“Right David you ready to go”  
David stretched.  
“Sure am” The door was opened and David walked out.   
“You learnt your lesson?”  
“Of course sheriff”  
The sheriff nodded.  
“Off you go”  
David instead walked to the bars on Kyuhyuns cell sticking his hand through the bar.  
“It was a pleasure Kyuhyun” Kyuhyun took his hand and shook it.  
“Stay out of trouble next time” Kyuhyun winked and David grinned and left.  
The sheriff left soon after and the only entertainment Kyuhyun got that day was the men going in and out the door and odd conversations they had. He was hungry but after his and David’s jokes last night he wasn't holding out hopes. He didn't have the energy to annoy the men around him and the seriousness of his situation was beginning to get the better of him. He had been sat in the same position against the wall all morning when the man walked in.   
“Harrison, about time you showed up” Said the fat man “Any news?”  
Harrison smiled and walked to the bars.  
“Yes actually. Kyuhyun?” Kyuhyun looked at him. “I have some good news” Kyuhyun got the feeling the word good didn't apply to him. “You’re officially being hanged tomorrow” Kyuhyun looked away and continued his starring and the man laughed and turned to the men in the room.   
“I think ill stay for a while. I like the atmosphere in the room” He made the fat man move and sat down at the desk. Kyuhyun ignored most of what he was saying. It mostly consisted of remarks such as “We will have to measure your neck” and “I wonder if his toes will twitch” Kyuhyun felt sick. He didn't feel like it was down to the lack of food either. He had hoped his friends had come up with a plan by now to get him out of here. James would have at least. then again. He was looking after Sharp at the minute. Brute and the Twins weren't especially impressed with him either. He thought of Sungmin as he had many times. The blond hair. The bright smile. Kyuhyun even missed the way he avoided his questions. He wondered how Sungmin took what had happened. It didn't look like he was taking it well. He looked scared and angry when Kyuhyun last saw him. He wondered if he cried like Kyuhyun had in his dream or if he looked at the ring Kyuhyun got him. He was going to die tomorrow. He wished he could go out with pride and dignity but Kyuhyun had seen public hangings. They were not something of a dignified end. If he hadn’t shot that man it wouldn't have been happening. Kyuhyun wondered if he would have done anything different. He imagined himself having a peaceful life. Him and Sungmin spending every night together. Eating together. He would have to get a job. He used to work in a gunshop when he was 16. Maybe he could carry on that profession. He could help Sungmin train Wheston. He smiled at the thought. That would be a lot more simple of a life but with Sungmin he couldn't see himself getting bored. Maybe he would give it a try. He laughed to himself. He wasn't getting out of here. He leant his head against the wall. He just wanted to go home. 

Hours past and it was dark outside. Two men were still outside. The fat man and the quiet man were still in the room and surprisingly so was Harrison. They had opened a bottle of what Kyuhyun thought was either brandy or whisky and were drinking it swapping stories. Kyuhyun listened to a few. Each one sounded much like his own life. Each of them had killed people before. Yet Kyuhyun was the only one that deserved to die. He resented the men. He began thinking of ways to kill them. That entertained him for a while. He felt sleepy. He hadn't eaten in over a day. He wasn't ready for sleep yet. He wasn't prepared for what waking up brought. He put his head in his arms which crossed on his knees. He should start preparing for it. How do you even prepare for death. Loud laughed rang in his ears. His anger rose then dropped with the lack of energy again. He wished they would shut up. There was a loud bang and Kyuhyun looked up presuming one of the men had fallen. Instead they all looked towards the door which the fat man blocked his view of. Two gunshots rang out. Blood hit the floor of Kyuhyuns cell and the tat man fell against the bars. A hole in the back of the head. He looked to the other side of the room and all he could see were the legs of the quiet man. Harrison had his hands out to the side of his head and a man walked into view. Kyuhyuns jaw almost dropped at the sight of Sungmin. His blond hair contrasting the black shirt and pants he had worn the first time Kyuhyun went to 4 Center Street. He held out a gun which Kyuhyun almost thought must have been his but it had decorations engraved in the metal. This must have been Sungmin’s own. His eyes were dark and Kyuhyun could feel the anger coming off Sungmin.   
“Hello Harrison” Sungmin spoke playfully. Kyuhyun was almost jealous for Sungmin to say the man's name. Kyuhyun heard the door close and footsteps. James appeared at the bars.   
“How you holding?” He asked Kyuhyun a grin on his face. Kyuhyun said he couldn't imagine kissing James once but right now he could.   
“I've been better” James nodded and stepped back and leant on the wall and watched Sungmin.  
“You made a mistake my friend” Sungmins voice sounded dangerous. Kyuhyun could only stare in disbelief at the man. He stood up and walked till he could see the full room from where he stood.   
“And do i get to know what mistake i made?” Harrison spoke  
Sungmin smiled.  
“You stole from me Harrison. That was your mistake. Stand up”   
The man did as he was told.  
“James” James walked forward and took the guns out of their holders around Harrisons waist. He walked back to the wall and put them on the floor before leaning back again.  
“Go ahead and let my friend stretch his legs” Sungmin ordered. Harrison took the keys off the desk and walked over to Kyuhyun’s cell. He unlocked the door scowling at Kyuhyun as Sungmin kept his gun trained on him. He walked back to the desk and put his hands back to the side of his head. Kyuhyun pushed open the door of the cell and closed it behind him.  
“James” Sungmin spoke expectantly. James took out his gun and pointed it at Harrison.  
“Got him” Sungmin finally turned to Kyuhyun his face still serious and angry. Kyuhyun looked at him in awe. A hand snaked around his neck and Sungmin pulled him forward and kissed him forcefully. He felt everything that wanted to be said. I missed you, I was worried, Its ok i’ve got you. Kyuhyun was suddenly full of energy. The kiss only lasted a few moments but to Kyuhyun it was an hour. Thousands of emotions running through him in seconds. Sungmin pulled away and nodded his head towards James. Kyuhyun went to his friend as Sungmin turned his attention back to Harrison. James hugged Kyuhyun and gave him his gun. Kyuhyun smiled. He felt a little less naked now.   
“I knew i recognised you from somewhere, I didn't recognise you with brown hair, Sungmin” Harrison spoke. Kyuhyun looked to James who shrugged his shoulders. “How is Will?”  
Sungmin laughed.  
“Dead”   
Kyuhyun’s interest was entirely absorbed. Will. That was the name Sungmin spoke of a few days ago.   
“So it was you then?” The smirk stayed on Sungmins face.  
“You had everybody fooled. They all believe you were in love with him. What was it they told everyone? ‘Sungmin is a love sick child, he’s lost without Will, why would he do that to himself’” Harrison shook his head.  
“It was only a matter of time.” Sungmin almost sang.  
“Yeah but it took years. I saw what he did to you. You were pathetic. Begging for his attention. He would fuck anything in his path including you. Then drink himself half to death and then beat the hell out of you. You just let him do it. Day after day.”  
“The idiot taught me everything he knew” Sungmin laughed.  
“He didn't stand a chance” Harrison looked almost in awe of Sungmin too and Kyuhyun didn't like it.   
“So you got yourself a new Will?”  
“Not quite” Sungmin laughed.  
“No but thats why you chose him”  
Sungmin shook his head still smiling.  
“He’s another Will”   
“He’s a Kyuhyun”  
“He’s a thief, a murderer and you like that kind of thing because of Will”  
“Oh but he tastes so much sweeter, Looks as good as he tastes and does the thieving and murdering himself. You know Will was a fraud”  
“Well that became clear when you took his place” Sungmin smiled.  
“And you were good. Really good. Then you vanished and i guess we know where to now”  
“I got bored. It was all too easy”  
Harrison smiled.   
“I know alot of people were looking for you that would be happy to know where you are.”  
Sungmin laughed.  
“And you think your going to get a chance to tell them?”  
“You can’t kill an old friend Sungmin”  
Sungmin laughed again.  
“You made a mistake Harrison, You remember what happens when people make mistakes”  
Harrison gave him a tight smile. Kyuhyun could see he was running out of ways to stall Sungmin. Sungmin was happy to let him by the look of it. He was happy seeing the man squirm.   
Kyuhyun looked to James who was extremely entertained. He looked to Kyuhyun and grinned and gestured at Sungmin showing he never would have guessed any of this.   
“What if i agree not to say anything?” Harrison eventually asked.  
“Harrison?”  
“Yes?”  
“Where would you like to be shot first”  
“First?”  
“Yeah first”  
Harrison stared at him.  
“Come on play the game. You know it. Six bullets. Six shots. Six places”  
Harrison continued to stare.  
“Choose five”  
“Five? You just said six”  
“You took too long i chose the last one”  
“Whats the last one?”  
“Your head. Choose four”  
“Four?” Harrison asked alarmed.  
“Choose three”  
“Arm!” Harrison shouted. A shot rang out and Harrison yelled out in pain. His hand going to the wound in his other arm.   
“Choose two”   
“Leg” Harrison almost whimpered. Another shot rang out and he fell to the floor behind the desk. Sungmin stepped forward pointing his gun behind the desk. Kyuhyun heard the sound of small cried begs coming from the man.   
“Harrison?”  
“Yes?”  
“Kyuhyun belongs to me”  
“I know, I know, I'm sorry, please” He cried.  
“Harrison?”  
“Yes?”   
“Don’t steal what belongs to me”  
“I won't, I won't, I'm sorry” The man was definitely crying uncontrollably now and Kyuhyun felt like he should have sympathy for the man. He thought Sungmin was going to let him go. Leave him to either die or survive and Kyuhyun thought of what Harrison had planned for him. Harrison wasn't going to show mercy. He didn't like that he was being given it.   
“Harrison?”  
“Yes?”   
“I'm bored”   
“No, no..” A shot and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Kyuhyun stood stiff for a moment before looking to James. James even had wide eyes but a small smile was still on his lips. If it impressed James you knew it was on the verge of insane. He turned back to Sungmin who stood looking at the bodies around the room. A look of indifference on his face. He walked towards the door looking at James and Kyuhyun.   
“Lets go”  
They both followed outside. James laughed lightly at Kyuhyuns face and gestured him to go first. Kyuhyun was greeted by the Twins on the outside of the door welcoming him back. He climbed inside the carriage after Sungmin and James and sat across from the blonde. Brute climbed in and smiled at Kyuhyun. He must have been on watch somewhere. Sungmin knocked on the wood of the carriage and the driver set off. Kyuhyun watched him trying to process everything he had learnt. Sungmin finally met his eyes. He smiled at Kyuhyun with amusement. His confusion and awe was clearly painted on his face. The ride was spent in high spirits. Some of them asked questions on what had happened to Kyuhyun while he was there. He told them about the kid he had met and what they had planned for in the morning. He said thankyou for rescuing him and they all proceeded to mock him from then on. Sungmin stayed relatively quiet only laughing on occasion and sending smiles to Kyuhyun.

They all made their way into the room above the blacksmiths. Brute and the Twins sat down acting more exhausted than they were. Kyuhyun then walked in to be greeted by Sharp looking a lot better than he had when Kyuhyun was taken. For one he was walking now. Sharp hugged him giving him a rough pat on the back which Kyuhyun returned.   
“Good to have you back”  
“Good to see you on your feet” Kyuhyun replied.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see James gesturing for him to move on away from Sharp. Sharp laughed and pulled James to kiss him while his arm was still around Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun could practically see James melt and laughed, slightly disgusted he pushed the men away and Brute and the Twins joined in on making vomiting noises and shouting.  
“Do you have to?” Shouted Brute. Kyuhyun slightly surprised that the others must know about their relationship now. He didn't expect them to take it as well as they were. Kyuhyun looked to Sungmin who sat where he hadn't been sleeping for the past few nights, He was dismantling and cleaning his gun getting ready to put it away. He sat next to him and watched his delicate hands. He never thought he would see them handle a gun the way they were. Like they had been doing it all along. He had a lot of questions to ask but knew now wasn't really a good time.  
“I hope you know how long it took us to find you” James spoke.  
“I wasn’t counting but i think i know” Kyuhyun replied sarcastically.  
“We knew there were two separate buildings in the town for holding cells. We managed to get inside both of them to find you weren't in either.” James carried on. “We spent a whole day asking around the town when the Twins saw some kid going crazy and being taken into an unmarked building”  
“We planned to just go see if you were in there but they had too many people on guard to be able to make sure” One of the Twins spoke.  
“Sungmin stayed outside all night hoping he could sneak in when the men outside the door changed but they didn't. Just stood there the whole time.”  
“So how did you know i was in there? Did you actually know or did you just guess?”  
Sungmin spoke this time. His voice softer than those of his friends. A contrast to what it had been less than an hour earlier.   
“A boy named David who seemed quite fond of you came out early in the morning. I stopped him for a talk. He told us that there were two men outside, two men inside. Told us which cell you were in.”  
“I knew i liked that kid.” Kyuhyun grinned.  
“So what was all that” He gestured to Sungmin who grinned and laughed weakly.  
“Let me guess. You dont want to talk about it?” Kyuhyun joked.  
“Later” Sungmin nodded.  
Kyuhyun nodded back and looked to James.  
“I thought i told you to keep him away”  
“Kyuhyun...one...Hes very good looking and very persuasive” This earnt a scowl from Kyuhyun, a laugh from Sungmin and a punch in his arm from Sharp. He continued regardless. “Two...The guy is crazier than me! I wasn’t going to tell him what to do and three...we were outnumbered and he...well he was as good as another five people. How could we not.”  
Kyuhyun shook his head disapprovingly when there was a knock at the door. Sharp shouted a come in and the woman who brought Sharp food every day while he was sick came inside the room with a younger woman helping her carry what she had brought. They all made pleased noises and thanked her for bringing it to them.   
“Hey you lads are my best customers, don't you worry about it”   
They offered her to join them and she declined insisting she had a lot to do before she closed the kitchen for the night and soon left. They all grabbed food and Kyuhyun ate like it was his last meal. He spoke when he finished eating.  
“I'm...considering dropping out” The whole room went silent and everyone including Sungmin stared at him not knowing what to say so he carried on.  
“I-uh...didn't enjoy what happened and i'm thinking of settling down and giving a normal life a chance”  
“No” James dead panned and carried on eating.   
“James” Kyuhyun said his voice pleading for the man to understand.  
“We started this. We were here from the start. You’re our best shooter and you’re the best at getting the good stuff fast, maybe not when the people you need to open vaults look like him” He gestured to Sungmin “but regardless, you’re not leaving.”  
Brute spoke his voice quiet compared to James’.  
“We can’t imagine what you went through Kyuhyun, knowing you’re going to die, It can't be nice but just think about it a while?”  
“You said you were all here for around another month so why don’t you see how to feel when it comes to it later on” Sungmin nudged him with his elbow.  
Kyuhyun nodded his head agreeing to think it over and give his decision when they were leaving.  
“Don’t be such a pansy, I got shot for fuck sake” Sharp said and everyone laughed and Kyuhyun threw a roll of bread at him.

They had finished eating and had all sat back talking. They all seemed to want to tell Sungmin about the funny sides to every robbery and theft they had achieved. Kyuhyun liked that they seem to have openly accept him. It almost felt like Sungmin was part of his group. Before long the stories had stopped and Sungmin grabbed the box he had placed his gun in and got up to leave.   
“Time to head back”  
James got up and hugged Sungmin. “Thank you”  
“I'm watching you” Kyuhyun warned.  
“Same here” Sharp joined. Sungmin and James both laughed.   
“Our girlfriends are so jealous.” Sungmin spoke and Kyuhyun scowled at them as James laughed.   
Sungmin nodded his head to everyone else in the room with a faint smile and went to the door. Before leaving he turned to Kyuhyun.  
“Coming?”  
Kyuhyun nodded and Sungmin set off down the stairs.  
“Ill catch you guys later”  
They all nodded and Kyuhyun set off after Sungmin. He heard Brute behind him.  
“I was trying to keep out of the saloon today but…I don't think i can”  
He smiled. It was good to be alive. Sungmin had waited for him outside and they started walking.   
“I dont even know where to start” Sungmin laughed.  
“You weren't joking when you said i knew nothing about you”  
Sungmin shook his head a small smile on his face.  
“It could take a while” He said looking to Kyuhyun.  
“You should have started sooner then” Sungmin laughed and nodded his head.   
“So...you left home at 18 to do what you wanted?”  
Sungmin nodded.  
“I met Will in my home town. I worked in the bank there. Him and a large group robbed the bank while i was there and he liked my nerve” Kyuhyun remembered how Sungmin stared at him when he was threatening to kill the man. “The next day he found me learning to shoot. I was trying to teach myself just so i knew how. He taught me properly and said all the right things and i fell in love with him almost instantly” He paused for a moment. Kyuhyun felt a pang of jealousy and quickly put it aside.   
“We carried on sleeping together and he showed me his plans for robbing the second bank in the town and i told him how he could improve it. He...beat me” Kyuhyun looked at the man disbelievingly before he continued.  
“The next day he had to hide out in my house and started begging for forgiveness. Three of his friends had been killed. I forgave him. Too in love to do anything else and when he was leaving he asked me to go with him. I left a note to my parents and off i went. I planned all he robberies from then on. Everytime he was successful he made it worth my while. When he wasn't he would beat me and ignore me for days, then shower me with gifts and love when he needed me again.” Kyuhyun realised they had made it to the house now and Sungmin moved and unlocked the door. He walked straight through to the kitchen and Kyuhyun closed the door behind him and sat on his side of the table. He watched Sungmin put away the box into a drawer and then sit down across from him.   
“It carried on for years. I heard rumors that he was sleeping with other people. I didn't even believe my friends when they told me they had seen him do it.” Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin with pity and Sungmin just shrugged.  
“I was blinded. When i told him what people were saying about him...He beat me again instead of them...said i should trust him. I started getting fed up with him and his ups and downs. I told him i was bored and wanted to go home. He begged me to stay. I thought it was because he loved me but it wasn't. My plans were flawless by then. He couldn't live without them. He told everyone they were his plans. Said it was to keep me safe. After that he took me with him on a few of the smaller robberies to stop me getting bored. It kept me sweet and soon i fell in love with him all over again because i was having fun working with him. Soon i had made friends with the people who did the robberies with us. Especially one man called Cooper. It wasn’t anything more than a great friendship and i shared everything with him. He constantly told me i could do better than Will. I almost started believing him and Will could tell. He accused me of cheating, Beat me up and banned me from seeing Cooper or anyone else without his permission. Only a few days later i caught him sleeping with some woman. It broke my heart and i instantly ran to Cooper. He told me to stay with him for the night until i felt ready to face Will again.” Kyuhyun could see pain on Sungmins face as he hesitated.  
“I woke up to the sound of Cooper being shot in his sleep by Will.” Kyuhyun was stunned.   
“That was it. I had seen all sense. I started doing what i did best and planned. I clung to Will like a child as i always had. One night, after a particularly good robbery we both did, he came into our bedroom and started having sex with me. Earlier that afternoon i had pocketed a good amount of money for myself during the robbery. Went and bought myself a really nice looking gun” Kyuhyun recognised he must have meant the gun he had used earlier against Harrison.  
“I played along for a while, Then pulled the gun out on him. Waited long enough for him to know it was me that killed him. Then did it...I slept on the floor that night and woke up to a lot of shouting. I told them my head hurt and i think i had been knocked out by whoever had killed Will. The group split in half. Half believed it was me who killed him. The other half believed i was telling the truth. I played heart broken for a while. A friend of mine was in charge until they decided on a permanent substitute for Will. I offered to help with the plans one day and it became obvious to everyone there that it was me who planned it all along.” Sungmin smirked.  
“Pretty soon i was in charge. People had a bad habit of crossing me. The ones who still believed that i killed Will. I made the mistake game that i became well known for. One mistake. Six bullets. Six shots. Six places. It was a good way to keep them in line. I also hated people begging me for forgiveness. I refused to forgive anyone. It was boring hearing their annoying apologies. So they started to fear me saying i was bored.”  
Kyuhyun couldn't help but smile. This man had a group that, by the sounds of things, was ten times bigger than his own and he had them all wrapped around his little finger.   
“But i did get bored. It all became to easy and i started to want the simple life back. Where things were a little more...challenging.” Kyuhyun just stared at him for a moment. It was like Sungmin had lived forever. He had done so much in such a short time.   
“Thats everything to do with that”  
Kyuhyun nodded.   
“What about the wig?”   
“Ah..People had started to recognise me for my hair when i was robbing banks. We had hit most of them and i was becoming a known face. When i first came here. I wore a wig all the time until i could be sure no one would recognise me. I dealt with a few people and now i just wear it at work so other outlaws that come in don't recognise me. Outside of work it doesn’t matter so much.   
Kyuhyun nodded again. Made sense he supposed.  
“So why me then?” He asked  
Sungmin looked at him confused.  
“Was it because i reminded you of Will?”  
Sungmin laughed and shook his head.  
“If anything as soon as i saw you i hated you because you had a bad way with words and you never thought stuff though like he did. Then you kissed me….And Will would have been too scared to do that. He would be too scared to stray away from the original plan. I saw you at the saloon and you were angry you had failed. Instead of blaming me you blamed yourself. You and Will are entirely different. The likeness to my old lifestyle appeals to me yes. Not the likeness of Will.”  
Kyuhyun smiled.   
“So why did you go with James to get me?” Sungmin looked at him confused.  
“You said we were each others” Kyuhyun nodded in response.  
“Why would i let him steal my stuff?” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“Do old habits die hard?”  
“No...they get put away ready for the next use.”  
“Well it worked in my favor”  
Sungmin laughed this time.  
“You were amazing” Kyuhyun said softly. “Insane and weird...But amazing”  
Sungmin laughed again.  
“Calm down Katie-hyun”  
Kyuhyun shook his head ignoring the comment.  
“You make a lot more sense to me now.”  
“Good to know” Sungmin replied.  
“Anymore secrets?”  
“Not that i can think of”  
Kyuhyun nodded. He breathed a deep sigh in the silence.  
“Were you scared?” Sungmin asked in a small voice. Kyuhyun stared at him for a moment.  
“Yeah”  
Sungmin nodded. Kyuhyun watched him stand up and come before him. He leant down and Kyuhyun welcomed his lips.  
“Me too” Sungmin whispered in between placing pecks on Kyuhyuns lips. Kyuhyun pulled him down onto his lap. Sungmin’s legs on either side of his waist as Kyuhyun kept him in place. Sungmin continued leaving sweet kisses on Kyuhyun’s lips and cheeks. Kyuhyun accepting them all and kissing Sungmin back when he could. Sungmin’s hands stroked his face. Thumbs sliding over his cheeks. Brushing his dark hair out of the way and kissing his head. Kyuhyun felt like he had to protect Sungmin before. Now he felt like he was being protected. He didn't feel worthy of touching the man before him more than he used to. It made him appreciate it all the more. Sungmin rested his head on Kyuhyuns.  
“Never leave me like that again.” Sungmin demanded.  
“They were going to hurt you”  
“Yeah that worked out well for them” They both laughed quietly. They sat in silence for a moment. Their heads pressed together. Being together. They had missed it. Even if it was only a few days. They missed each other. Another soft peck was placed on Kyuhyun’s lips.   
“Don’t leave me, Kyuhyun” Kyuhyun was slightly alarmed by the crack in Sungmin’s voice as he said the words. Kyuhyun pulled him closer and Sungmin wrapped his arms around his neck. His head over Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Kyuhyun felt the tightness of the hug. Sungmin may have the ability to take over large groups of people, make them obey him, make them fear him, make them wish for death then give it to them. But it didn't mean he wanted to. He remembered being back in the cell. Wondering what would have happened if he didn't shoot Harrison’s brother, What would happen if he hadn't started robbing banks. All answers lead to him not being killed. Yet not once did he think he should have just run and hoped they didn't get to Sungmin either. He was prepared to accept any fate as long as Sungmin was alive. He presumed Sungmin had done the same. He was willing to do anything, no matter how much he didn't want to, to make sure Kyuhyun was alive. How could he leave someone so willing to push everything aside to help him. How could he leave someone that, only hours ago, he was so willing to die for.   
“I won’t leave you, I love you... I won’t leave you” He spoke quietly as he rubbed a hand over Sungmin’s back.  
Sungmin moved to look at him. Kyuhyun watched as the man analysed his face. He looked back. Waiting for Sungmin to find what ever answer he was looking for. Sungmin kissed him. This time for longer. Their lips moving in sync as an ache spread in Kyuhyun’s chest. His arms wrapping tighter around the smaller man. He was willing to give Sungmin what ever he needed. His time, his kisses, his heart, his life. None of it would be the same without him anyway. Kyuhyun didn't need it if he didn't have Sungmin. Sungmin deserved it all. Soft lips kissed down his neck. Along his collar and up his throat before landing on his lips again. This time with more need that Kyuhyun instantly reciprocated. His heart beating fast against his chest. He felt a pull on his arm and gave Sungmin his hand. Sungmin threaded his fingers into Kyuhyun’s and pressed his hand at the base of Sungmin’s neck. He felt a heartbeat which raced with his own. Sungmin looked to him. An entirely new side being shown to Kyuhyun. Soft, vulnerable, caring, scared. Kyuhyun let his hand travel up Sungmin’s neck. His palm on his cheek, he felt the weight of Sungmin’s head as he leaned into Kyuhyun’s touch. He watched as Sungmin closed his eyes. A small smile on his lips. A bliss that Kyuhyun recognised. A bliss he had felt himself.   
“i have you” Kyuhyun whispered almost too quietly. A reassurance for Sungmin to not be scared. He wouldn’t take advantage of his heart. Sungmin looked into his eyes before leaning closer and kissing Kyuhyun as soft as before. His arms wrapping securely around Kyuhyun’s neck. Kissing him slowly. No urgency to get anywhere fast. No urgency to pull apart. Kyuhyun stood lifting Sungmin to sit on the table behind him. His hands cupping Sungmin’s face. He admired the flush of his cheeks. The worry in his eyes. He kissed Sungmin forehead. Then each eye. Trying to rid the man of the feeling. Sungmin pulled him closer in between his legs. Kyuhyun kissed his lips. Using the same softness. Savoring the feeling. The taste. Sungmin pushed at the fabric of his jacket. Kyuhyun heard it drop to the floor. Hands trailed up his stomach under his shirt. Burning the skin it touched. He let Sungmin lift the shirt over his head before lips met his torso. He cupped Sungmin face and leant down to kiss his lips once again. His hands stroked down. Over his shoulders. Following the flow of his body. Down Sungmin’s thighs. Trailing back up and under the fabric of the black decorated shirt. Lifting it over his head and letting it fall onto the floor. His hands slid over the skin of Sungmins neck and shoulders before trailing down the soft skins of his back. Leaning he placed kisses on Sungmin shoulder leading up his neck. His hands trailed down the man's arms meeting with his hands on Kyuhyun’s chest. He slid Sungmins hand with his own over his own heart. Moving his kisses to Sungmin’s lips again. Kyuhyun left a stroke of Sungmin’s thumb over the base of his neck. Their pulses meeting in a confusing mix. The hand trailed down this body before undoing the buttons on his pants. Kyuhyun’s hands gently pushed Sungmin onto his back. Trailing kisses from where he felt Sungmin’s pulse moments earlier. Slowly down his body. Gentle. Sweet. His hands slowly undoing the button on Sungmin’s own pants. He pulled Sungmin up with a gentle hand and Sungmin complied. His hands stroking up Kyuhyun’s side. Kyuhyuns hands slid under his thighs. He lifted Sungmin around his waist. Sungmin wrapping his legs around Kyuhyun as he kissed him. He pulled the fabric of the mans jeans slowly over his cheeks and down his thighs before placing him back on the table. Their lips parting as Kyuhyun discarded the pants on the floor. Sungmin pulled him close again. Pulling Kyuhyun down to his lips. The kisses still as gentle as before. A beautiful innocence to a sinful act. Kyuhyun’s pants slid to the floor at Sungmin’s hands. He kissed down the mans neck. A soft sigh leaving the lips near his ear. He continued kissing, Along the shoulder, Down the collarbone. He eased Sungmin onto his back again. His hands caressed the body before him. Sungmin’s hands rested on his own. He placed his hands on the well defined hips and slowly pulled Sungmin to the edge of the table. He slid his hands down Sungmin’s thighs, lifting them to wrap around his waist. Hands threaded through his own as he stayed them on the man's hips. He lifted one to his lips and kissed each finger before kissing the ring he had given Sungmin only days earlier. Sungmin smiled sweetly to him. He positioned himself. Pushing himself slowly into Sungmin. He leaned forward over the table and kissed the lips where whimpers escaped. He felt lips move against his own. A hand wind around his neck. A soft caress on his waist. Another whimper escaped through the kiss as he filled Sungmin. He pecks softly at the mans face. He eased himself out and back in and Sungmin pulled him to his shoulder as a moan filled his ears. He continued his slow pace. Occasionally pecking Sungmin’s neck and shoulder as nails dug into his waist and neck. Moans and sighs filled his ears. Quiet and drawn out from his pace. He lifted himself with his hands. Looking down and the man below him. A hand stroked his face. Resting on his neck. Sungmin looked at him. Face flushed. Lips tinted pink. Kyuhyun looked to his biggest achievement. A fallen angel beneath him. An incomparable beauty that was his.   
“I love you” A whisper reached him and his heart reacted before his brain processed the quiet words. He leant down and kissed Sungmin. Never could he have dreamt a more perfect feeling. He continued his slow pace and Sungmin’s breathing increased with his own. His heart taking control over his body in place of his brain. His movements for Sungmin. Everything was for Sungmin. The man that made every hair on every inch of his body stand on end. A long, slow, deep scratch ran down his back sending shivers in the opposite direction. He picked up his speed. His movements still careful. Still smooth. The man below him shaking as he gripped Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun’s hand ran down his chest before wrapping around Sungmin’s length. His ministrations matching those of his hips. His hand at the side of Sungmin’s head steadying himself. He felt a kiss on the wrist. He smiled down at the man who controlled his heart so fully. The moans and whimpers coming faster now. The gentle lips parting as the sounds passed. Kyuhyun claimed his lips and Sungmin pulled him impossibly closer. His thrusts deeper than before causing the mans moans to be desperate. Needy. They moved. Hips meeting in movement, Chests pressed together and lips centimeters apart. Sungmin gripped him tighter as his moans turned to ragged breaths. Kyuhyun felt the tightening of Sungmin around him causing him to finish, filling Sungmin who whimpered soon after trembling against Kyuhyun’s tight grip. Moaning finally against Kyuhyun’s lips. They breathed. Staring into each other. Baring all they had. Sungmin kissed his lips passionately. Kyuhyun returning with equal amounts. They stayed. Breathing together. Kyuhyun felt as though their hearts had met in the exchange. Something had changed. A meeting of two people with equal physical attraction for the other had moved to something more important. Something Kyuhyun didn't understand, but understood it was priceless. Nothing someone could sell. Something he didn't want to be without.


End file.
